


Just like a movie | bxb dreamnap story

by karlspaintednails



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BFFs, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Clay - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, LGBT, Long-Distance Relationship, LongDistance, Love, M/M, Minecraft, Real Names, Romance, Smut, Teens, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), boys, dream - Freeform, dreamnap, nick - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: (It’s Sapnap and Dream but they’re kinda like eboys~)—“i can't wait till the day i meet your in real life""it will soon one day happen"Clay and Nick have been best friends since they were 13, the two met while playing their favourite game, minecraft, and became inseparable ever since. The only problem is, they live in two different states.When Nick decides to surprise-visit Clay with a plane ticket to Florida, will this change anything about their current relationship?-**WARNING: may contain fluff and/or smut!(this story is also available on Wattpad!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 472





	1. meet the characters!

meet the characters!

Clay~ (aka dream)  
who: best friend of Nick  
type: softish eboy  
from: Florida  
gender: male  
age: 20  
sexuality: unknown  
height: 6'3  
eyes: green  
hair: dirty blonde  
other fact: always smiling, really good at playing video games and has a teakettle laughs 

Nick~ (aka sapnap)  
who: best friend of Clay  
type: stoner eboy  
from: Texas  
gender: male  
age: 19  
sexuality: unknown   
height: 5'10  
eye: brown  
hair: brown  
other fact: he can grow a small beard, listens to music while gaming and speaks broken english

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is totally not a dream and sapnap fanfiction haha what are you talking about?
> 
> NOT A GEORGE FANFIC. NOT A GEORGE FANFIC. IVE SEEN TOO MANY. THIS AINT ONE.


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys!! this is the actual official first chapter of this new story, it's a boyxboy long distance type of story,,, enjoy :)

Nick's POV

"NOOOO." I scream as i fall into lava below me. Slamming my fists into my keyboard, surprisingly not breaking any keys, debating if i should rage quit or not.

A loud wheeze is being filled the air seconds after my death has been displayed in the chat as my best friend Clay is dying of laughter, "How did you fall in lava??" he says, through our skype call, after catching his breath. 

"I was being attack by a blaze on the edge of the fortress and my fat finger slipped and i unshifted my shield and the blaze shot at me causing me to fall into the fricken lava" i said with attitude in my voice, tired of dying constantly when all i want to do is speed run this game and kill the ender dragon with Clay... on the highest level of difficulty. "Clay, what made you think playing on level difficulty was a good idea?"

"Because we always play on easy, we needed a challenge!" Clay says with encouragement in his voice.

He did have a point. I breathe in as a stretch back in my seat, waiting for Clay to say anything else. 

"Here come back to the nether portal and grab some stuff from the chest and help me kill these blazes so we can get the powder and get out of here" Clay finishes, i can't help but smile, he always has a way of making the situation better and encourages me to come back to finish the game instead of rage quitting. 

"Alright, fine. You're right, you're lucky we had this extra iron or else i'll be coming in there practically naked" i said with a giggle, bringing my hands back to my computer and controlling my player to run back to the portal and chest. 

"Ouuuu that would be sexy~" Clay started but started dying of laughter the second it came out of his mouth. 

"What??" i say in disbelief, laughing as well. I finished up making gear, a sword and a shield and jump back in the nether, grabbing food on the way. 

~

Clay and i have been playing minecraft for nearly 2 hours now. We play until we can't think of anything else to do and it's honestly the best thing about my whole day. Playing with Clay bring me joy i never thought anyone could. 

As you know, Clay is my best friend. We do everything normal bffs would do; play games together, text each other, face time, skype, anything you could think of. The only problem is, we've never met each other in real life. 

Clay and i actually met in a multiplayer world live chat on minecraft xbox. The next day i see a message from him and we eventually became friends, and next thing i know he's one of my best friends. 

We met in 2012 when i was only 13 and he was 14, and as days turn into months and turn into years, we've followed each other on almost every social medias, told our parents about us, exchanged numbers and quickly talked for hours every night.

This is when we realized we lived in different states but lucky for us, it was only a plane ride away, sure there was 1,369.5 miles between us but that didn't matter. Everyday we learn more and more about each other to the point that now it feels like i'm talking to a childhood friend. 

~

"Yes! Yes get it!" Clay yells into his mic as we're killing the ender dragon. 

"I'm on it!" I hit it with my sword multiple times and Clay places a bed and explodes it, causing the health of the ender dragon to go from half it's health to only a few hits away from dying. "Oh nice!!"

"It's so low!!!" Clay says as the dragon flies away. 

"Get it with your bow!!" I encourage, maybe the dragon is low enough to be able to be hit with a few bow shots as it's flying in the air.

"You read my mind!" Clay said as he pulled out his bow and shoots, not missing a single one from the pass 3 shoots. 

"Okay Katniss!" i say with a happy surprised tone in my noice, no longer able to keep it to myself, he's just so good at this game!

Clay laughs, concentrated to hit the dragon. With the final bow shot, the dragon explodes. The achievement coming into chat and announces the victory of Clay slaying the dragon.

"Yes!! Omg finally, we did it!" I say with excitement and tiredness in my voice. 

"I know, finally. GG!" Clay says with the same tone in his voice, letting out a large breathe it sounded like he's been keeping in. 

I look over to my digital clock and reads that it's almost 1 am, "Oh shit, dude it's already 1 am. Fuck i have school tomorrow!"

"Holy shit haha, yeah we should probably go to bed, i'll text you, k?" Clay says, he always wants to text me before actually saying goodbye and leaving. 

Before i could respond he already ends the skype call and i get a notification from him. 

From Clay:  
~hey

From Me:  
~hi lol

From Clay:  
~what are you doing right now

I laugh, he just ended the skype call and already asks what i'm doing. I look around to see what i'm actually doing and what i should be doing. i think to myself and walk to the bathroom. 

From Me:  
~well right now i'm brushing my teeth, soon to be asleep until my annoying alarm clock wakes me up again haha

From Clay:  
~sounds about right, unless i wake you up first with my texts hehe

From Me:  
~oh if that happens i wouldn't even be mad. hell i won't think twice and wake up to text you back

From Clay:  
~awh my heart

From Me:  
~only for you❤️

I laugh as i text him that message, spitting and rinsing my mouth, thinking about Clay and how amazing he is. 

When i look back at my phone i see 3 new messages. 

From Clay:  
~you know you're my best friend right?  
~hey are you okay?  
~hellooo, earth to Nick, are you dead?

I laugh once again and quickly reply to his message. 

From Me:  
~hey sorry yes i'm alive, i was just finishing brushing my teeth haha

From Clay:  
~oh thank god haha

From Me:  
~of course i know i'm you're best friend, who else would be?

I text him, a little scared of what he'll reply but yolo. 

From Clay:  
~wow, the audacity. but you're right of course

From Me:  
~LMAO good because you're also my best friend too<3

From Clay:  
~🥺  
~i can't wait till the day i meet your in real life. 

I blush, burying my face in my pillow as i read his message. 

From Me:  
~it will soon one day happen.

From Clay:  
~you promise that?

From Me:  
~i promise. 

Clay and i have always talked about how much we wanted meet. The though of actually meeting each other in real life instead of through a screen caused butterflies in my stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling but more anxiously excited. 

Clay soon enough messaged me back. 

From Clay:  
~*image*  
~just for you

The picture was of him in bed with his eyes closed, looking peaceful and comfy, ready for bed. 

I quickly send him one back. 

From Me:  
~*image*  
~good night Clay

From Clay:  
~awh already?

From Me:  
~yes, i know i'm sorry. but we will talk more in the morning i promise. 

From Clay:  
~...okay  
~good night 

From Me:  
~sweet dreams  
*Clay reads, 2:16am*

My eyes widen at the sight of what time it is. I swear at myself before plugging in my phone into the charger and quickly trying to fall asleep. 

And soon enough i did.

—  
Word Count: 1320

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is totally not a dream and sapnap fanfiction haha what are you talking about?
> 
> NOT A GEORGE FANFIC. NOT A GEORGE FANFIC. IVE SEEN TOO MANY. THIS AINT ONE.


	3. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: hello everyone! welcome back to another chapter :) this one is pretty long and i hope you enjoy!

Clay's POV

I woke up the next morning to the bright light coming into his room, bird chirping outside of the window. This is florida after all, summer is always here. 

I grabbed my phone from my night stand and look through it, it was 8:47am, 13 minutes before Nick's alarm. I remembered what i said yesterday and quickly messaged Nick. 

FROM ME:  
~hey good morning  
*delivered 8:48am*

I decided to wait a bit longer to let Nick wake up to respond, hoping he would. 

FROM ME:  
~are you awake?  
*delivered 8:49am*

I started to get worried, why isn't he answering, usually he walks up when he hears his ringer go off, maybe i'm just overreacting.

*Ding*

As soon as i was going to respond one more text, i receive one from the one and only Nick. 

FROM NICK:  
~hey, you actually woke up before my alarm haha

FROM ME:  
~and you responded to me after realizing it was me

FROM NICK:  
~i did haha

FROM ME:  
~what class do you have today?

FROM NICK:  
~computer science, i have my last final exam tomorrow..

FROM ME:  
~didn't you have computer science friday?

FROM NICK:  
~no, i had my final exam in greek friday, and i also had my algebra exam on wednesday, and chemistry last monday

FROM ME:  
~oh right, right yes i knew about the algebra and chem exam. are you nervous for tomorrow?

FROM NICK:  
~a little nervous, i studied but definitely not ready, which probably means i won't be able to play minecraft tonight :/ i'm sorry

FROM ME:  
~awe what?? nooo that's not fair!! 

I replied, upset Nick can't play Minecraft with me but i understand, he has to study to pass his exam. 

FROM NICK:  
~i know, i'm sorry. but i'll make it up to you after my exam tomorrow, deal?

FROM ME:  
~okay fine, deal. but it better be a good one!  
~oh wait, what if i help you study tonight? you can share me your notes and i can practice them with you?

FROM NICK:  
~that actually sounds like a great idea, you'd do that for me?

FROM ME:  
~of course!! anything to hang out with my best friend. 

FROM NICK:  
~thanks, that means a lot.  
~i gotta go, i don't want to be late for my study group. i'll catch you later, bye!

FROM ME:  
~okay bye!  
*Nick reads 9:23am*

I got up from my bed feeling happy and better after texting Nick, I made my way into my bathroom that's connected to my room and brushed my teeth. I starred at myself for a moment before going downstairs to make myself some breakfast.

I turn on the radio to listen to some tunes and I start making some scrambled eggs. As I finish making them, I sit at the island on my counter top and eat away my first meal of the day 'hey that rhymes haha' I think so myself.

If you haven't already noticed, I live by myself. I moved out of my parents' place a few months ago and got myself a one room apartment with an upstairs.

I was tired of my mom telling me what to do considering I finished college last year and all I'm doing is playing video games with my friends, and by friends I mean Nick and George, but more Nick of course.

George is another guy I met off Minecraft but I met him this year, and since he lives in London, the timezones are a bit off and we don't hang out or play together as much.

My mom is also always constantly asking me if I have a girlfriend and since I'm not interested in getting a full time job, she's also asking me about grandchildren, does she not realize I'm only 20 years old who just finished college a year ago? Plus i'm not really interested in dating girls much, it just never interested me and I would rather just have a best friend then a girlfriend.

As I finish my breakfast, I bring my plate to the dishwasher and wash the pan I used. I went back upstairs and decided to shower and get ready for my day. Considering I can't talk to my best friend Nick, I decided the best thing to do would be to go to the beach on a hot day in Orlando, Florida.

Once I got ready, I got in my car and drove to the beach. 

~

As I entered the beach, there was a lot less people there then I expected, which was better for me. I set up 'camp' and sat down on my towel, hoping to tan a bit during this hot weather.

I decided to snap Nick a picture of me laying down at the beach to show him what I'm doing on snapchat. Hoping him seeing my shirtless body would encourage him to look further into the picture and reply to me. It's been a few hours since our last conversation so he may be free.

FROM ME:  
~*image*  
~hey how are you doing cutie<3

I quickly sent him the text before I regretted it, laughing to myself and hoping he wouldn't find it weird.  
To my surprise, I saw him open it and quickly reply back, my plan worked!

FROM NICK:  
~wow that's very attractive, I'm so jealous awe. I wish I was at the beach rn  
~I'm doing v well, thank you for asking

FROM ME:  
~thank you😉  
~are you out of class? what are you doing rn?

FROM NICK:  
~*image*  
~yeah, I'm just in the library studying as much as I can before my bus comes to bring me to my parked car

Nick sent me a really cute picture of him at the library with his eyes looking up, he looks so tired... it's cute. 

FROM ME:  
~jesus you look so tired  
~just know I'm sending lots of hugs and luck to you!

FROM NICK:  
~thank you Clay, I appreciate it  
~and yeah I'm so tired because we played Minecraft so late last night I barely had any sleep!

FROM ME:  
~oh hardyhardyhar, you're so grumpy, you loved it though, stop complaining LMAO

FROM NICK:  
~yeah yeah yeah

I giggle at Nick's sassiness, can't believing I'm friends with him and stayed being friends with him for so long, hell i can't even believe he kept being friends with me!

I thought of something to do and laughed devilishly, debating if I should or shouldn't but said fuck it and did it. He can't hate me for something like this, I've done way worse, but this is ranked high in the worst things I've done/sent to him.

FROM ME:  
~*image*  
~I hope you like it, I took it myself...

I, once again, quickly pressed send before I regretted it even more, waiting for him to open it and see what is presented infant of him.

FROM NICK:  
~WHY WOULD YOU SEND ME A PICTURE OF YOUR FEET???  
~OMG YOU'RE SO GROSS. YOU'RE ACTUALLY A CHILD.

I start dying of laughter the second I read what he sent me as a response. I began laughing quite loudly and started wheezing, forgotten I'm in public and quickly quieted down after receiving a few looks from strangers. 

FROM ME:  
~what you didn't like them??  
~I worked so hard taking those😔

FROM NICK:  
~I mean they're nice feet pics for people with a fetish but I'm NOT one of those people  
~I was surrounded by people, someone could've seen it, oh my god...

FROM ME:  
~stop acting like it was a dead body, you're not gonna die  
~thank you for telling me my feet are pretty enough for people with a fetish LOL

FROM NICK:  
~you're welcome  
~anyways I gtg, my bus he gonna be here soon and I don't wanna miss it. I'll text you on iMessage when I get home and we can start up our study date later when you get home as well

FROM ME:  
~study date? It's a date now? ouuuu I'm excited hehe  
~that sounds good, talk to you later

FROM NICK:  
~yeah yeah don't have a spasm now LOL  
~byeee  
*You read 1:53pm* 

I set my phone down and closed my eyes, taking this time relax and breathe in the salty Florida air. 

Out of nowhere I hear a few girls around my age giggling and whispering loudly towards my direction. I decided to look up to see them looking over my way, smiling and waving, clearly trying to get my attention. I give the group of girls a small wave and smile, trying to be nice and continue on with my day. 

Unexpected, I see one of the girls jogging over in my direction, looking like she wanted to get my attention. I sit up on my elbows and look at her through my sunglasses and smile, waving slightly and said hello.

A girl with long, brown, curly hair with sunglasses on come up to me and gives me a piece of paper, "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but my friends though you were really cute and wanted me to give you her snap" 

Assuming her friend's snap is written on the paper, I sit up fully and look over in the general direction of girls and spot a girl waving her hand slightly, I look back up and took the piece of paper, "Yeah, its no problem haha, sure" I say softly through gritted teeth, trying to be nice and end the conversation.

"Great, thanks haha, uhm.. okay, well bye!" She says awkwardly before jogging away back to her friends.

"..bye" I reply as she leaves, i look down at the piece of paper and back up at the group of girls and realize they're gone. 

I roll my eyes and stuff the paper into my pants. Right after i got a text from Nick saying he's home and ready to study whenever i am, and i decide to leave the beach.

As i pack up my stuff, i start to think why those girls were so interested in me and why they thought i'd be into them. I'm not even that attractive and they don't even know me, what if once they get to know me, they realize i suck and they don't like me? What if that exact same scenario happens to me with them?

I start to think why i wasn't so interested in them and thought it was really weird why her friend gave me her snap, i wish i could just fall in love with someone i already know, someone who knows everything about me and i do to them as well, someone who cares for me and will be there for me whenever i need them. 

My mind thought about Nick and how he would be the perfect fit for me, 'wait what am i thinking?' i thought, 'he's my best friend, i can't destroy our relationship with a crush'

I quickly shook away the thoughts and walked over to my car, throwing out the piece of paper with the snap user on it into the trash can as i passed it.

I kinda feel bad for letting her think i was interested but i really didn't know how else to say no, i barely spoke and showed small attention to them. If anything is this Florida, there's people everywhere, i doubt i'll see those girls again anyway. 

~

Once i get home, i quickly unpack my car and run upstairs. I change out of my bathing suit and shoot a text to Nick that i'm home and ready as well. 

I go to sit at my computer and notice Nick had already shared all his notes with me and is online on skype. I quickly call him on video skype call, waiting for him to answer. 

Soon enough, i'm met with the brown eyes i know so well. "Heeyyyyy~" I say in a high pitch voice, announcing i'm here and wave at him. 

"Hiiiiii~" Nick replies with the same energy, gosh i love him so much. "So i sent you the notes already through email, and i already went through unit 1-3, i just need help with unit 4, 5 and 6" Nick explained. 

"Yeah i got the notes already opened up" I say while looking at my computer screen, "Alright that's perfectly fine by me, lets get you ready for this exam!" I say, looking at him with excitement in my voice. 

~

After almost 2 hours of helping Nick study for his exam, we took a break to make food for dinner and continued back up again. 

"So in unit 6. it says you need to be able to figure out how to construct models and use materials for it, as well as the operating systems with basic programming which includes math, do you remember those?" I ask Nick after swallowing a mouth full of microwaved spaghetti. 

"It sounds like you know more about computer science and programming then me" Nick says, laughing with his head resting against his hand, clearly tired.

"well i did take one computer science class in high school so i remember a bit" I said, feeling satisfied. 

"Hmm, i didn't know that haha, well i do know how to do that i just need to remember the steps, that's what my teacher told me that that's what on the exam" Nick said getting ready to study it by heart. 

"Okay perfect! I'll let you read it over for 5 minutes and we'll repeat the process of how we've been studying" I say. 

Nick and i have been studying for a while now and we're already almost done unit 6, only this last unit and Nick will be fully prepared to ace the exam.

The way Nick and i have been studying is that i would let him read the part he had to memorize for 5 minutes himself, than i'd come in and have him explain it to me in his own words and terms, than we'd both come up with a easier and more fun way to remember it without having to memorize everything, after that i'd ask him what is what a few times over and over and he's ready. 

~

"Alright so i think a great way to memorize 'how to construct models using the materials' is to think of me!" I say excitedly. 

"How would i use you to remember an answer on the exam?" Nick asked confusedly. 

"Because the material you use to construct models is like CLAY!" I say proudly. "You know, my name..?"

...silence...

I start to laugh at the thought of Nick not saying anything and i wheeze loudly and longingly.

"I- i mean yes actually that works out great" Nick tried to say over my wheezing and i can't stop. 

"I'm- I'm sorry!!" I try to say through my laughing fit, "it's just, the dead silence, for like, a solid 5- 5 seconds AHAHA" I couldn't even say a sentence without gasping for air and laughing again. 

I saw Nick's face flush through the screen and place his face in his hands, hoping for my laughing to stop any second now for what i'm assuming we can finally finish studying but seeing his face only made me laugh more. 

After a few minutes of me laughing and Nick trying to calm me down and soon enough he started to laugh along with me, agreeing it was funny and though it was a good idea to use his name for a study trick. 

~

"I think we're done." Nick says, breathing out a large sigh he didn't realize he was holding. 

"We are?" I asked, shocked at how quickly we managed to study all in less then 4 hours. 

"Yep, now i get to sleep! Aaaand get woken up again by my alarm to do my exam... ugh" Nick said with a disgusted look. 

"Hey that's okay, right? You studied everything and you should definitely be able to pass your exam, and guess what? This is your last one. You'll be free after this" I said, trying to lighten up the mood and make him feel better. Which i think worked

Nick's face lifted and smiled, blush crossing his cheeks as he heard what i said, "Thank you Clay, not only for that but for helping me study and helping me get through these tough times, i feel like i don't say it enough but you mean so much to me, i can't even explain it. Thank you for doing all of this and taking your time for me, thank you" Nick said, seeming like he really meant it. 

My heart was about to explode, "You're welcome Nick, anything you need, anytime at all, i'll always be here for you. I love you too" I replied back, creating a heart with my hands. 

At that moment i checked what time it was and it was already 11pm. "Hey Nick, i know this is a touchy moment but it's 11pm, and i think it would be best if you went to bed early tonight so you can wake up fresh and ready for your exam, don't you think?" I say with a soft voice. 

Nick looked around and agreed. "Yeah, you're right. i think i am gonna sleep early tonight. Thank you again Clay, good night"

"Good night" I say before hanging up the call. 

That was really nice, i though to myself, going to the bathroom to prepare for bed as well. 

—  
Word Count: 2914


	4. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys! hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, here's to a new chapter :)

Nick's POV

I woke up to my alarm this morning, feeling more refreshed and energized then usual then remembering i went to bed at 11pm. 

Remember that my last final exam was today and smiled, stretching before getting out of bed and making my way to the bathroom. 

I decided to text Clay, wondering if he'd be awake at around 8:30am, then remembering he woke up before me yesterday but who knows. 

I took out my phone and shot him a text.

FROM ME:  
~hey

I wait a little bit to see if he'd reply, knowing he's a heavy sleeper after watching him fall asleep on a video skype call but not walking up for at least 5 minutes after yelling at him through the screen and calling his phone constantly. I laughed remember at that memory and how much i laughed after that, god his an idiot, but he's a good one. 

After waiting for a bit i figured he was still sleeping and brushed my teeth. 

After the bathroom break i started getting dressed for the day and made my way downstairs, seeing my mom pour herself a cup of coffee before turning to see me, "Hey mom, good morning" I say to her with a smile on my face. 

"Good morning sweetie, do you want some coffee? Are you ready for your exam today?" She asked softly, smiling up at me remembering i had my last exam. 

"Yes please, i have to take it in a to go mug though, i'm running a little late" I say as i walk over to cabinet with the mugs, grabbing on and handing it to my mother. "I feel pretty good about this exam actually, yeah i do"

"That's great Nick, i heard you talking to someone on the phone last night, was that one of your classmates?" She asked while pouring the coffee into the mug.

"No actually, that was Clay, he took a computer science class in high school and offered to help me study, and it helped a lot" I say proudly. 

My mom smiles and laughs, shaking her head a bit, "I can't believe you guys are still friends after all these years" My mom says before handing me the mug, "You guys have such a good friendship, it's insane"

I smile and look down, thinking about Clay and back up to her, "Yeah i know, we talk about that all the time haha" I say. 

"When are you two going to meet up? It's about time you both finally see each other in real life, don't you think?" My mom says. 

"That's also another thing Clay and i talk about a lot, i'm hoping soon, maybe even as soon as possible, i am finishing my 2nd year of University today and i'll be free until the new semester..." I say, hinting the idea of seeing Clay this summer.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go meet him! You're 19, you can do anything you want as long as it's safe" My mom said, smiling encouragingly. 

"You think i should? Wow, thanks mom! I might actually do that haha" I said, happy that my mom actually wants me to go meet him instead of being over protective and saying 'stranger danger'. 

"Of course sweetie" My mom said. 

I check the time and saw that my bus was almost here, remembering i have to drive to the bus stop and make it there in time. "I gotta go mom, i don't want to be late. Thank you again for the coffee, i'll see you later" I say, quickly giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek and running out the door. 

~

As i was doing my exam, i surprised myself with remember almost everything.

The question that Clay told me to remember by using his name came up and i laughed to myself silently, receiving a few looks from my classmates. 

I was able to complete my exam on time and hand it in, happy with myself that i finished all my exams from my 2nd semester in my 2nd year.

Finally being able to relax and feel the weight being lifted off my shoulders after completing all my exams and classes, welcoming summer in texas to me. 

I quickly decided to call Clay to let him know the news. 

"Hey Clay!" I say through the phone with excitement in my voice. 

"Hey Nick, what up? How did you do on your exam?" Clay ask, remembering i had an exam today, "You should happy, is that a good sign?"

"Yes, I finished! I've completely my final exam which means done my 2nd year of university and summer is finally heeeereeee!!" I say loudly, pitching my voice a bit when i said 'here'.

"That'a awesome dude. So proud of you, that means we get to play more minecraft! You in for a game tonight?" I heard Clay said through giggles. 

I laughed, "Oh yeah!! I can't wait" I say, "Oh, another reason i called you was cause whenever the question came up about 'how to construct models using the materials', i remembered it because of you hehe" I say, satisfied. 

"Oh my gosh, really? That's awesome!" Clay laughed, "I'm happy you remembered an answer because of me haha!"

"Yup. I still can't believe i was able to remember that" All the sudden i remembered something, gasping through the phone, "I need to make up for you helping me study last night!" I say. 

"Oh right you DO need to make it up to me haha" Clay said, "No, no really you don't have to get me anything, i was just kidding" Clay reassured. 

I was silent for a moment before thinking to myself, i want to make it up to him but how? I'll figure it out later but for now i need to pretend i'm not getting anything. "Okay, okay, you win. Thank you again"

"You're welcome" Clay said, "Hey i'm sorry but gotta go, congrats again for finishing your second year! i'll talk to you later"

"Okay!" i say, kinda relieved, i needed to go but thankfully he said it aswell, "I'll talk to later, bye!!"

After that we both hung up. I made my way to my car and drove home.

Once i opened the door, i saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV. 

"Hey mom, hey dad, i'm home!" I yell out to them. 

"Hi sweetie, we're in the living room, come tell us about your exam!" I heard my mom say. 

I walk over after taking off my shoes and sit on the couch. 

"So? how do you think you did?" My dad said.

"I answered everything! I think i did well, on my behalf" I say, proud of myself. 

"That's great! Wasn't this your final one too?" My mom asked. 

"It is, which means i'm done my second year of my program! Summer here i come" I say, laughing near the end. 

"That's awesome buddy, we're so proud of you" My dad said, "You're half way there, keep this up and you'll graduate in no time" 

"Thanks guys" I say. I look down to my hands and think for a moment, "Hey guys can i ask you something"

"Sure, what's that?" My mom said, both of my parents' eyes and attention are on me. 

"Can i go visit Clay? Considering i'm done my 2nd year and it's summer time which means i don't have anymore school work to do, would i be able to go?"

My parents are silent for a moment before they look at each other and make a look. My mom turns back to me and says, "Well Nick, you are 19 years old and you did just finish school so, i don't see why not, right?"

My mom looks over to my dad and he agrees, nodding his head, "I know you guys have been friends since you guys were, what, 13? I think this would be great for you and Clay" My dad says, "But just be careful, i know you are 19 but make sure you know where you're going" 

I was shocked, unable to talk for a few seconds, still taking in the information and approval that was given to me. "Really?" I yell out, a large smile creeping onto my face. "You guys are letting me go?"

"Yes" My parents say at the same time, "We are, now go buy your own ticket and start packing!" My mom says, laughing. 

"Wait you guys are letting me leave as soon as possible?" I say, even more shocked. 

"Why not? it's summer in Florida, right? Take advantage to it!" My dad says this time. "I bet Clay has been waiting for this moment, now go do it!"

"We're so proud of you hunny, you deserve it" My mom says. 

"Thanks guys, gosh i love you so much!" i say before i rush out the living room and up to my room. 

"Okay okay okay okay, ummm" I whisper talk to myself while i go over to my computer and look up flights for Orlando, Florida. 

I quickly find one that leaves at 2:30pm tmr for only 80$. I debate with myself, should i really do this? Will Clay want me there? Is it really worth it? I quickly shake away all my thoughts and purchased my ticket. 

I shiver, can't believing i actually purchased my ticket and print out, seeing it in my shaky hands make me want to cry. I'm actually going to visit Clay and he has no idea. 

Thinking of Clay, i place down my ticket and take out my phone, texting him if he wanted to play Minecraft and to turn on skype face cam. 

I sit back down on my computer and open up skype and minecraft, letting my screen load as i wait for Clay to respond. 

Out of nowhere, i receive a call from Clay with my face cam already opened up, waiting for me to accept it. 

I accept it as soon as i read his name and is presented with my best friend.

"Hiiiiiii~" Clay says as he see's my face, waving, acting shy before going back to normal and laughing, "ready to play?"

"Hey" I say, "Yeah for sure, but first, i need your opinion to see if i'm reading this correctly, can i show you?" I finish, scared of showing him my ticket but thinking it's now or never. 

"Yeah go ahead" Clay says. 

I put up my planche ticket in front of the camera, in focus and clear for him to read 'Houston, Texas to Orlando, Florida'. "You see what it says right? What does it say Clay" I ask, waiting for his response.

"Yeah it says 'Orlando Flo- wait, wHAT? WHAT??" Clay starts yelling loudly, adjusting himself in his chair and reads it again, "I'm sorry, what???"

I laugh, pulling the ticket away and revealing my face blushed up and nodding aggressively, "Oh so that's what it says? Dang, well maybe you should clear your schedule for the next who knows how long cuz i'm coming over!" I yell out, throwing my hands in the air and coming close into the camera, watching Clay. 

"Are you actually serious? Did i just read 'Houston, Texas to Orlando, Florida'???" Clay says, shaking with excitement, wanting to know if this is real or not. 

"You read that perfectly clear, A+ to you!" I say while laughing, sitting back and observing Clay's actions and emotions. 

Clay put his hands on his mouth and leaned against his desk, "I don't even know what to think, my mind is going 1000 miles a second" Clay said, "Did you actually just buy a plane ticket? Is this for real happening right now?" 

"Yes. Do you believe me now?" I say with a small giggle, smiling widely as Clay changes expression from shocked to happy. 

"Oh my god, oh my god. You actually did. No, no way, how is this happening. We were just talking about how we wanted to meet up and now that it's actually happening and you were the one that made that happen-" Clay said with an extreme amount of speed, taking a break to catch his breath. 

I cut him off, laughing. "Slow down Clay! Yes, yes this is really happening, i'm just as excited as you!" I say, "We have been talking about this for a while now and i figured since i just finished my final exam and that's it's technically summer time for me, i asked my parents for permission and they said yes!" 

"That's, that's awesome!! What time is your flight? Wait, when is your flight?? When should i pick you up at the airport? Do i need to do anything for you? Should i pay you back for anything? The ticket?" Clay said, once again at an extreme amount of speed. I was able to catch it all. 

"My flight is... tomorrow" I say, before i can say anything else i hear Clay gasp. 

"What?? Tomorrow?! You're coming here tomorrow?" Clay says, jumping out of his chair.

"Yes, is that okay?" I say, nervously. 

"Oh my gosh, yes of course. That's even better! Ahh okay, okay, continue" Clay says.

"My flight is at 2pm and it's only a 2 hour and a half hour flight, so pick me up at around 4:30pm. No you don't have to pay for anything, it was my idea so out of my budget. The way you can pay me back is to be in my presents and give me a place to sleep" I say, laughing near the end. 

Clay laughs, "Alright, alright fair enough. That sounds great, your flight is at a good time and i'll definitely be able to pick you up" Clay says. 

"Yay! hehe. I expect you to be there" I say, slighly. "I guess you can say i did make it up to you, huh?"

"Oh my god you did! I told you you didn't have to do anything, but i guess i'll accept this.." Clay said shyly, blushing a bit. 

"You have to now, i already paid for it so there's no going back hehe" I say, seeing the blush on his face turn a deeper red, not really thinking anything of it. 

"Gosh i still can't believe you're coming over in just a couple of hours, it's gonna be insanely crazy when you come over, i already know it" Clay says

"Ouuuuu i'm excited now" I say, giggling. "Should we play some minecraft now?" I suggest, changing up the sappy mood to a happy one. 

"Yes, let's do it"

—  
Word Count: 2451


	5. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: another chapter!! hope you enjoy :)
> 
> WARNING: fluff!

Clay's POV

I wake up at around 10am, remembering last night events and realizing that Nick is coming over today. 

I jump out of bed and automatically grab my phone, realizing he's been awake since 9am, texting me. 

FROM NICK:  
~hey good morning

FROM NICK:  
~are you awake?

FROM NICK:  
~helloooo, earth to Clay

FROM NICK:  
~i guess you're still sleeping

FROM NICK:  
~well when you see this, i just wanted to let you know that today's the day!!!

FROM NICK:  
~i'm super excited and i'll give you more details when you wake up

FROM NICK:  
~i'll let you sleep  
delivered: 9:04am

"Shit!" I say to myself. I quickly text him back, hoping he's still on his phone. 

FROM ME:  
~hi sorry i just woke up  
~i can't believe it either! this is gonna be insane  
delivered: 10:16am

As i wait impatiently for Nick to reply, i walk over to the bathroom and brush my teeth.

As i looking at myself in the mirror, i realize how tired and a mess i've been recently and thinking about it, Nick is gonna be here in just a few hours and i should clean myself, and this apartment, up a bit. 

Just as i finish brushing my teeth, i hear a ding come from my phone and automatically look at my phone. 

FROM NICK:  
~he's alive!!

i chuckle, happy to see his name pop up on my screen, i quickly unlock my phone and text him back. 

FROM ME:  
~haha yes i am, sorry i just slept in all the sudden. 

FROM NICK:  
~it's chill  
~i just woke up a bit early since i haven't started packing yet and i needed to start off my day  
~it's my travel day after all!

FROM ME:  
~oh you haven't packed yet??

FROM NICK:  
~well i have for the past hour while you were sleeping

FROM ME:  
~...i'm sorry🥺

FROM NICK:  
~haha i'm kidding, i was just asking if you wanted me to bring anything specific when i'm down there

FROM ME:  
~oh jeez uhm, well being the basics; bathing suit, wallet, charger, tooth brush, tooth paste, shower items, your underwear, important stuff that you'd think you'd need  
~one thing i would love for you to bring us your computer, it would be so fun if we could play minecraft together haha

FROM NICK:  
~yeah yeah i got most of that stuff, although you reminded me to get a few things, so thanks haha  
~Oh yesss, ill bring my computer and put it in my carryon on the plan so it doesn't get broken. 

FROM ME:  
~hehehe was it the underwear?  
~and yeah that sounds good

FROM NICK:  
~no... well maybe🙈🙈 LOL  
~but it was also my shower stuff, idk why i didn't think of that haha

FROM ME:  
~HAHA  
~well you will be staying here for more then just a few days, right? 

FROM NICK:  
~yeah i just didn't think of it at the time haha

FROM ME:  
~haha  
~btw you don't have to bring a huge amount of clothes, you can wash ur clothes at my place :)

FROM NICK:  
~ah perfect, i was just about to ask you that haha, thanks

FROM ME:  
~no problem

FROM NICK:  
~alright, this is great, thanks for letting me know about bringing my computer, i'm gonna continue packing but i'll call you later

FROM ME:  
~alright, sounds good!  
~talk to you soon  
read: 10:38am

I put my phone in my pocket and make my way downstairs, debating what to eat for breakfast.

I decide to eat cereal, an easy and simple cereal. 

I look around the room for a moment before i realize how messy and disgusting my apartment is. 

I figure since Nick is going to live here with me for a good while, i should probably clean up a bit. I wouldn't want Nick to think i live like a college frat house. 

I put on the playlist Nick and i share from spotify, we decided to share a playlist with all the songs we both love and enjoy. 

A song we both love starts playing, getting me in the mood to start cleaning up. 

I started cleaning up the kitchen, washing all the dishes and started the dishwasher. Then the living room, collecting all the garbage and cluttered mess of clothes out of sight. Next i went up to my room and bathroom, i changed my sheets and cleaned up the bathroom as well as i possibly can. 

After about an hour of cleaning, i look back at my apartment and breathe out, satisfied with my cleaning skills. 

My phone suddenly goes off, the familiar ringtone i know so well that it's Nick calling me. 

I quickly accept the call and place my phone up to my ear, "Hellooo" I say cheekily. 

"Hi Clay" I hear Nick say, a little chuckle following afterwards. 

"What's up?" I say, happy to hear his voice. 

"Nothing much, i'm just about to leaving to go to the airport in a little bit, and i wanted to let you know when to pick me up from the airport" Nick says. 

"Oh that's great!! What time should i do that?" I say. 

"I would say around 4:30, it may be later, so sit by a coffee shop or something and get a coffee haha" Nick says, jokingly. 

"Haha okay, that sounds good, thanks for letting me know. I'll definitely wait as long as it takes to come pick you up" I respond back. 

"Awesome" Nick says, "Well i should let you go, i'm gotta do a few more things before i leave, i'll text you before my flight"

"Okay sounds great" I say, "I'll see you soon!" I say happily. 

"Haha yesss, bye!" Nick says before hanging up. 

Nick's POV

~ 12pm ~

I end the call i had with Clay, finished telling and reminding him when to pick me up later today, excited to finally be able to see him face to face for the first time ever. 

I quickly take a shower after completing packing my suitcase and go downstairs. 

I'm greeted with my mom as i make my way into the kitchen. 

"Hey Nick!" My mom says, smiling as she pours herself a cup of tea, leaving against the counter and turns to me. 

"Hi mom" I say, placing my suitcase and carryon near the front door and make my way over to the fridge. 

"I see you already have your suitcase packed" My mom says, shockingly. 

"Oh, yeah haha, i bought my ticket last night like you said, and i got a flight that left the soonest it can to Florida" I say, scratching the back of my head. 

"When does your flight leave at?" My mom asked. 

"Today at 2" I say as my dad walks in the front door. 

"Today at 2???" My dad says quite loudly, looking at then my mom, and back at me again.

"Yeah.. Is that okay?" I say softly, hoping they're okay with it. 

"Well, yeah. I'm okay with you going, i just didn't expect it to be today!" My mom says, laughing a bit.

I quietly laugh, "Haha, sorry i didn't tell you, i just really wanted to see him as soon as possible"

"And that's understandable sweetheart" My mom says, "Hey if your flight is at 2 maybe you should leave soon, no?"

"Yeah, i was just gonna grab a bite to eat and ask one of you if you could drive me to the airport by chance?" I ask. 

"Yeah! If you need a ride just let me know when and we'll go!" My dad says, happily. 

"Awesome, thanks dad" I say. 

I make myself a quick sandwich and eat, talking to my mom before i leave for 2 weeks. I'm gonna miss them, but they have each other so they'll be fine, plus i'll see Clay soon and they'll rarely on my mind.

~

My dad drove me to the airport for 1pm and gave me a hug goodbye, telling me to have fun and to text him when i get there. 

Considering i came to the airport one hour early, that gave me time to go through all the important airport stuff; gave in my ticket, say goodbye to my suitcase, go through all the special security stuff and finally i sit and wait for my plane to board. 

As promised, i text Clay on snapchat, telling him i'm at the airport and wait for him to respond. 

FROM ME:  
~*image*  
~hey i'm that the airport 

Soon enough, without surprise, he answers me. 

FROM CLAY:  
~*image*  
~ouuuu looking cute

I laugh, responding him back with a pic of me with a peace sign. 

FROM ME:  
~*image*  
~no u

FROM CLAY:  
~*image*  
~haha  
~is there a lot of people around you?

FROM ME:  
~*image*  
~a good amount, looks like they're ready to go to florida for disneyland or something

FROM CLAY:  
~*image*  
~true

FROM ME:  
~ugh i'm so excited to see u  
~u have no idea

I send my message, anxious for him to respond. Wondering if he thinks the same, gosh he really is my best friend. 

FROM CLAY:  
~you don't even know  
~i never realized how much a person could be this impatient and excited to see someone as much as this

FROM ME:  
~i know  
~aaahh i cant wait to see your face in real life, and not just through a pixelated screen

FROM CLAY:  
~i cant wait to hug you in my arms the second i see you  
~just know i'm never letting go of you

FROM ME:  
~aaaahh i cant either

Just as i sent my message my plane is calling for boarding

FROM ME:  
~hey sorry my plane is boarding now, i gtg  
~butttt i'll ses you in around 3 hours!!

FROM CLAY:  
~omg okay  
~wow this is really happening  
~have a good flight nick<3

FROM ME:  
~*image*  
~thank youuu

I decided to send him a last picture of my face before putting my phone away and getting in line, taking my passport and ticket out and ready. 

~

I walk onto the plane and sit in my assigned seat, right next to the window.

I get myself comfortable for this quick and easy 2 and a half hour flight and soon enough, the plane is about to take off. 

After we've been in the air for about 20 minutes, i feel myself slowly drift off to sleep...

~  
I'm suddenly in front of Clay's house. I look around, wondering how i got here. Debating if i should knock, ring the doorbell or don't do anything even. I take a deep breath and go up to his door. I bring my hand up to knock when i'm suddenly hit with the thought that Clay wouldn't want to see me, scared that he would be angry and wonder why i'm here, wonder how i somehow know his address and how i didn't tell him i was coming.

Before i was able to turn around, Clay opens the door and is shocked to see me. His face is turned upside down with a large smile on his face, full of emotions, like a little kid seeing their favourite disney character in real life for the first time. Only this time it was me with my best friend. 

Neither of us say anything, until he finally runs up to me to give me a hug, i can't do anything but return the favour. We pull away and look into his eyes. We're both just standing there in front of us, unable to speak or say anything. The only thing i hear are the Florida birds chirping and singing in the tree above us in the background.

My hands reach behind Clay's neck, feeling his soft hair in my hands as i continue to stare in his eyes. My mind suddenly goes blank and i can't seem to think anymore. My body moves without any effort and i feel myself close my eyes and lean in. 

I feel my lips now on his with a smooth motion. To my surprise, i feel Clay return the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me forward, deepening the kiss. 

I pull away after a few minutes and realize what i've done. Clay seems like he's trying to tell me something but i can't hear him. Everything starts to become blurry and dark and i can't see anymore.  
~

..I'm woken up by the speakers, the pilot announcing the plane is landing shortly. 

I look around and realizing i fell asleep on the plane, the events of my dream coming into my mind. I feel my cheeks warm up and i cover my face with my hands, rubbing my eyes and covering my mouth, laughing to myself. 

I never thought of Clay in that type of way. Do i like Clay in that type of way? That was the first time i've ever thought of him in that type of way. Wait, am i gay? 

A million answers are filling my head right now and it starts to give me a headache, i make my mind go blank for a moment before giving me one question at a time. 

Did i like what happened in my dream? ...Yeah. 

Do i feel awkward when i think of Clay? ...No. 

Am i.. gay? I never really thought about my sexuality when i think of it, i've only dated girls out of pity because they like me and all my friends thought i should go for it, but they all lasted less then 2 weeks. And now that i think of it, all my favourite characters and actors and artists are all guys, i never really had an interest in girls. Maybe i am gay? Woah, that's crazy to think about haha. 

So... do i like Clay? I don't know, maybe. He is my best friend and i always feel my happiest with him. Maybe i've had a crush on him this whole time and i just thought it was normal to think strongly about your best friend? I guess you could say i do like Clay but i don't want to go further into it because he probably doesn't feel the same. 

Maybe it's best if i keep this to myself for now. 

The plane lands and I walk off the plane. I collected my suitcase and started walking around until I could find Clay. 

I decided to send him a text telling him i'm off the plane. I press send the moment i turned the corner and I saw a familiar face with a lime green hoodie he wore all the time.

There he was, my best friend since I was just 13, standing right in front of me. 

—  
Word Count: 2458


	6. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: sorry for leaving you guys on a small cliff hanger last chapter!! but here's a new chapter... THEY FINALLY MEET YAYY

NO POV

Clay read the message Nick sent him and looked up from his phone, unexpected to see Nick just a few feet away from him. Large familiar brown eyes was starring back at him with a large smile plastered on their face.

Clay returned the smile back, grinning the biggest it's ever been. He dropped everything he was doing and ran up to him with open arms.

Nick let go of is suitcase and prepared himself for the hug he was soon expecting, being engulfed and squeezed tightly by the man in front of him. Nick quickly wrapped him arms around his neck, showing the same affection and giggled as he being lifted front his feet as Clay lifted him out of excitement, he kept holding him for what felt like forever. 

Eventually, Clay finally let go of Nick to look at his face, "You're here! You're actually here! Oh my god, I never though today would come. This is insane, I can't even speak, aaaah" Clay said, way too fast but Nick was able to catch it all.

"I can't believe it either! We've waited 7 long years for this and it's finally happened" Nick said with a lot of energy in his voice, jumping up and down slightly as grab ahold of Clay's arm.

Clay didn't mind when Nick grabbed ahold of him, actually enjoying his best friend's aura and presence around him, making him feel at home with him. Clay took ahold of Nick's hand in his, starring at him with so many emotions, "It's been way too long. I still can't believe we haven't met before this," Clay said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "I'm never letting that happen again. From now on, we're meeting at least 12 times a year, even more" Clay finished, actually being serious when he said that.

Nick blushed when Clay held him hands in his, listening intensely to what Clay just told him and nodded his head, "I agree one thousand percent"

Clay smiled and hugged him again, still not believing that his best friend is actually in his arms. Nick hugged back and inhaled Clay's scent, enjoying the warmth it gave him.

Clay pulled away, "Hey we should get going, do you have all your things? Are you hungry? Can I help you with anything?" Clay said, offering to help as much as he could. 

Nick laughed, "Hahaha you're too sweet, yes I have everything. I'm kinda hungry but I can wait until we get home. The only way you can help by leading the way to your car" Nick said all in one swift sentence, only dragging his suitcase behind him with his backpack on his back, feeling great.

"Alright, if you say so dude. Now come on, my car is this way" Clay said while giggling, excited to bring Nick to his own apartment.

The two walk in comfortable silence, every so often accidentally brushing their hands against each other. Nick couldn't help but blush.

"How was your flight?" Clay broke their silence, asking Nick while they were walking out of the airport. 

"My flight was pretty good. It was only 2 and a half hours and i had a pretty good sleep for about 2 hours of it haha" Nick said, blushing at the though of his dream he had less than an hour ago. 

"That's really good, makes sense why you're not tired haha" Clay replied back, smiling. 

As they made their way over to Clay's car, he unlocked it and opened the truck, automatically picking up Nick's suitcase before he can and placed it in his car. Smiling cheekily, like he's saying 'haha I did do something for you', and walked over to drivers side.

Nick scoffed and laughed, quickly opened the door to the passenger side and got in, buckling up and waited for Clay to get out of the parking lot.

Nick never realized how tall Clay is until now. He looks at least 5 inches taller than him to the point where he has to look up as they're talking. Nick also this time to recognize Clay's build, from only seeing him through a small screen to now in real life was different because he never really knew what Clay actually looked like until now. Even with the hoodie, he was very tall and had meat on his bones, similar to Nick's build but with more defined in muscles...

Clay caught Nick deep in thought, starring at him and smiled, "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked.

Nick saw Clay looking back at him and looked out of the window, blushing, "I was just thinking about how fucking tall you are, jeezus I never realized how short i am until now" Nick said, deciding on telling him the truth, but not the whole truth.

Clay laughed, realizing himself too on how short Nick is compared to him, although he somehow liked that he was shorter than him by a bit. "I actually realized that too haha, believe it or not, I'm 6'3, I'm pretty sure I told you that, no?" Clay said, "How tall are you?"

"If you did, I don't remember!" Nick started, "I'm uhm, well you know, like 5'10..." He said quietly, looking outside the window again.

"That's not short! You're only, what, 5 inches shorter? Thats still really tall! My buddy George is 5'9, at least you're taller than him AND in the double digits" Clay explained, placing a hand on Nick's shoulder for a small sign as reassurance.

Nick's breathing stopped for a moment when Clay placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to ignore the feeling it gave him and continued to listen to him. When Clay stopped talking, he thought for a moment. "Really? Oh well thanks. That oddly made me feel better hahaha" Nick said happily. "Are we almost to your place?"

"No problem dude, and yeah actually, its just up this road" Clay said excitedly. Thanking himself that he decided to actually clean up his apartment before leaving pick up Nick at the airport. 

"Oh great" Nick said excitedly.

As Clay drove down the road, he turned into his apartment complex and parked the car. They quickly get out and Clay opens the trunk for Nick to grab his suitcase. The two of them walk up to the front door as Clay pulls out his keys and unlocks it.

"After you~" Clay says to Nick, letting him walk in first, coming inside to close the door.

"Why thank you" Nick says back, laughing. "Wow this place is nice" Nick says once they're inside, looking around the small, clean living room, perfect for 2 people to fit comfortably.

"Thanks, it took me a while to convince my mom to let me move out haha, it's been little over a year now and it's all mine" Clay says proudly, happy he now finally has his own space, being almost 21 and all he can now live on his own without any worry from his parents and school since he finished college this year. 

"I bet, it's great now too, especially since I'm here, and we get our own space for 2 weeks without parents haha" Nick said laughing.

"Exactly dude, we don't have to worry about anything" Clay says, happy that Nick understands him and agrees with him. 

Talked about parents made Nick remember to text his parents he's at Clay's house and he sends them a selfie with him. "Yo Clay, come here i gotta show my parents i'm here and didn't get kidnapped haha" Nick goes over to Clay's side, positioning the camera in front of them. 

"Yeah of course dude" Clay says, posing for the picture and laughing. "Send me that!! That's our first picture together in real life"

"Awwh, yes i will" Nick says soon after sending the picture to his parents. 

The two of them walk further into the house as they finish their conversation. Clay looks at the time and its already 5:13pm, dinner time.

"You said you were hungry, correct? Do you want to order some dinner? We got Uber Eats so it delivers to my door" Clay says, hoping Nick would agree for delivery food.

"Yes please" Nick says automatically, "Let's order Five Guys!" Nick suggested, remembering their conversation a few days ago about wanting to go on a date to Five Guys.

"Oh my god yessss, let's do it" Clay replied. Immediately pulling out his phone again to up Uber Eats > Five Guys > Menu.

Clay didn't even bother asking what Nick wanted, still remember what Nick always gets at Five Guys.

"It should be here in about 20 minutes, want to set ur stuff up in the bedroom?" Clay says after placing the Five Guys order while Nick was still looking around his apartment.

"You already ordered it? You didn't ask what I wanted.." Nick said confused.

"Yeah cuz I already knew what you wanted, remember? You told me, you get a 'Bacon cheeseburger' with 'almost every topping except pickles because you say it gets it soggy'" Clay says like it was obvious.

Nick was in awe-struck, "You remembered..." He says, still starring at Clay.

"Duh, I know everything about you, remember? I'm your best friend" Clay said, "Now come on, let's get you set up" Clay says as he's walking up the stairs, motioning for Nick to follow.

'Not everything...' Nick thought to himself, referring to him being gay and has a slight crush on him before following Clay close behind and entered a room he was in, assuming it was Clay's room with all his computer set up and posters on the wall.

"Oh fuck, I forgot to mention something to you Nick" Clay started saying, "If you haven't noticed, this apartment only has one bedroom and I don't have any extra bed or mattress..." Clay continued, hinting towards his own bed.

Nick looked at him and knew where this was going, he looked at the room again and noticed Clay's bed was a queen, clearly large enough for the both of them to sleep in. "Oh that's no problem, I've shared a bed with many other guy friends haha, I'm okay with it, plus we're best friends, kinda thought we WOULD be sharing a bed even if their was an extra room" Nick said, laughing towards the end and blushing, jumped onto Clay's bed.

"Oh really? awesome dude, i was worried you'd feel weird about it. Ah that's so great to hear" Clay said, sitting down beside Nick and hugging him again and pulling him down against the bed.

The two stay in that position for a little longer until Nick decides to tickle Clay's side, causing him to jump at the sudden contact and laugh his teakettle laugh.

"Oh this is war.." Clay says devilishly before tickle attacking Nick with his hands. 

Nick's eyes grew wide as Clay jumped onto him, "Aaah!!" Nick cries out, laughing so hard, tears form in his eyes. 

The two wrestle-like-tickle fight until one stops, both too tired and out of breath, laughing and smiling. There's only so little between the two that can make things awkward but this, this is nothing.

The two could constantly talk about the type of things and activities they would want to do with each other and play fight / wrestling like best friends was one of them and just like that, checked off the 'best friends bucket list'. 

Clay and Nick were both interrupted with a doorbell, which could only mean one thing..

"Foods here!!" Clay yelled, jumping up off the bed to grab his wallet and run down the stairs. 

"Yes! Coming!" Nick said quickly, rushing down stairs to join Clay. He realizes that Clay payed for it and tried to give him money on his behalf. 

"No. It was my idea, my treat. You're my guest. Plus you're still in school, this ones on me" Clay insisted, smiling down at him and handing him his burger. "For you"

Nick took the burger from Clay's hand, "Fine, you win this time, but the next time we're ordering out it's my treat, deal?" Nick said. 

"Deal, now let's eat! i'm starving" Clay said, sitting down at the island, opening up his burger and taking a bite. 

Nick agreed, sitting down beside him and doing the same. 

~

After they finished eating, Clay suggested they watch some tv before heading to bed, being a large travel day for Nick, he wanted him to have some rest for the next day. 

Nick was staying with Clay for 2 weeks, it being the beginning of summer, the two wanted to do as much together before Nick had to go back to Texas. 

Clay put on a random episode of Family Guy and let it play. The two occasionally laughed at the funny parts and relaxed. The energy in the room was nowhere close of being awkward or dry, it felt like two childhood friends who are having a play date for the 13th time this week, although this is their first time ever. 

Nick looked over at Clay at starred at him for a bit, watching his face focus on the tv. Seeing his eyes squint and his smile grinning while laughing, enjoying the view of his best friend at peace with him beside him. 

Clay caught Nick starring at him and quickly looked away, blushing. Clay laughed and asked the same question he asked in the car a few hours ago, "Whatcha thinking about?" 

Nick's heart started beating fast, his cheeks warm and rosy, trying to come up with an excuse as to why he was starring at him. "I, uhm, i was just, looking at.." Nick stuttered over his words. 

Clay laughed, leaning over onto his stomach to be closer to Nick, "I'm just kidding, you don't have to worry haha, i don't mind you just looking at me" Clay said laughing slightly with a smile on his face, "I would be too, i still can't believe you're here.." Clay said while getting into a different position, he later down on his back with his head in Nick's lap, starring up at him with sparkling eyes. 

Nick looked into his eyes, calming down after hearing Clay's words come out of his mouth, "okay, thank you" Nick started, "i cant believe it either" 

Clay reached over to capture Nick's hand in his, placing one of them on his head and keeping the other one in his. Clay brought his attention back to the tv after looking into Nick's eyes once more. 

Nick couldn't move for a moment. 'Is he trying to give me a heart attack??' He thought. Nick automatically started playing with Clay's fluffy hair and messaged his scalp, watching over to their intertwined hands in awe and confusion, 'why am i always feeling this way when i'm with him? God i have to stop looking at him, i keep blushing!!' Nick thought in his head. 

He quickly shook them away when Clay laughed at the show, he loved his laugh. Nick brought his attention back to the tv as well and relaxed, continued to play with Clay's hair. 

~

After around an hour of watching tv, Clay felt his eyes go heavy and got up right away, letting go of Nick's hand in the process and looked at him, "Ready for bed?" 

Nick looked around, falling asleep for a moment before Clay woke him up by getting up, he checked his phone and saw it was almost 1am, "Yes, definitely"

Clay smiled, "then let's go haha" He said before turning towards the stairs and made his way to his room. 

Clay went straight into his bathroom, that connected to his room, and left the bathroom door open. He brushed his teeth and saw Nick slowly come in as well with his tooth brush and paste. The two brushed teeth and looked at each other through the mirror, smiling and continued.

Once they finished, Clay automatically started to strip down into just his boxers and climbed into bed, laying on the left side and looked towards Nick, waiting for him to do the same.

Nick awkwardly turned to the side and started to strip down, Clay couldn't help but watch, giggling slightly in awe when he saw Nick's slightly defined abs and v-line. Nick quickly jumped into bed beside Clay and got comfortable. 

Clay turned towards Nick and looked at him, "This is our first night together hehe, it's just like in Minecraft" Clay said in a small whisper. 

Nick rolled his eyes and laughed, "Of course you'd say that" Nick said, "Why did I know you were gonna say that?"

Clay laughed a little loud, "Great minds think alike haha" Nick said smiling, "I'm really happy right now"

"Me too" Nick said with a smile, starring back into Clay's eyes and agreeing with him. He moved a tiny bit closer to him and closed his eyes. "Good night" He said while yawning, getting comfortable. 

Clay looked at Nick for a bit longer and placed a hand on his hair, moving a few pieces that fell over his eyes, "Good night"

Nick blushed and felt butterflies in his stomach when he felt Clay's hand touch him, soon enough they both fell asleep.

—  
Word Count: 2883


	7. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: sorry for late update! first full day w the two cuties! hope you enjoy :)
> 
> WARNING: fluff!

Clay's POV

I woke up to the bright sunny sky coming in through my window with the birds singing in melody. 

I look around, still laying flat on my back and remembered that Nick came over yesterday and will be here with me for 2 weeks, damn that's crazy bruh. 

I suddenly felt a pair of arms shift that was wrapped around my waist. I looked down and saw Nick cuddled up on my chest, still deep asleep. 

'Awhh' I say to myself, i never realized how cute Nick looked while sleeping. I move up slightly without disturbing him and bring my hand down to move some hair out of his face and tuck it behind his ear, starring wholeheartedly. I wish i could kiss him right now...

'Wait what?' i thought to myself. Nick is my friend, how can i think of him in that way? Ever since he came here i've been feeling these weird feelings towards him that i thought were normal best friend things. I've never really felt this way before when we would talk online.

I lay back down and stare up at the ceiling, feeling Nick's breathe on my chest is making my cheeks warm up. 

I stay like this for what feel like 15 minutes until i feel Nick move himself. I pretend to be asleep and close my eyes.

All i can do is imagine what Nick is doing. I'm assuming he woke up, because he's no longer leaning against my chest anymore, and completely changed positions. Turning away and tucking himself back in, attempting to fall back asleep. 

I hear him take a deep, shaky breath and i cant help but giggle to myself. I thought for a moment and decided to say fuck it. 

i turn towards him and wrap my arms around his torso, pulling him close to me, spooning him from behind. I hear his breath tighten and freeze dead where he lays, unable to do anything since i'm holding him.

I let out a sigh against his neck and trail my fingers across his chest, bringing it downwards towards his stomach and started tickling him. 

Laughter is being filled in the room, bouncing off the walls as Nick is being tickled, almost screaming. "Ah! Clay, stop. STOP! PleEeAaAsE" Nick yelled out. 

I giggle, "Never!" I yell out, tickling him more. His immediate reaction was ducking his stomach inwards, causing his tail-bone to collide into my groin. The collision made me yell out, laughing as the mixture of pain and an odd sensation filled my body. 

I eventually stopped ticking him after that and Nick turned around and faced me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Nick said through laughter. Trying to be upset but couldn't help how funny it was. 

"I was trying to be funny!" I say, "Although it didn't work in my favour, you hit me in the balls" i say, rolling onto my back. 

"Yeah, well that's what you get. Jeezus why am i so ticklish?" Nick said, breathing and still giggling slightly, almost as if he could still feel the sensation it gave him. 

"I don't know, but you had a good defence mechanism" I say, getting up from the bed and making my way into the bathroom, leaving the door open. "Do you wanna go to the beach today?" I ask. 

Nick didn't respond for a few seconds before saying. "Ugh, yeah, that sounds fun" 

"Okay cool, it's supposed to be a nice day today" I say, "Hey i'm gonna shower real quick but i'll leave the door unlocked if you need to come in"

"Alright, sounds good, i'll probably shower after you so take ur time" Nick says, laying back down onto the bed and going on his phone. 

"Kk" I say, closing the bathroom door. 

~

I finish showering and finish up in the bathroom. Leaving with only a towel around my waist. "The bathroom's free" I say to Nick, not even noticing i came out. 

"Great thanks" Nick says and puts his phone away, getting up and looks towards me. 

I can feel him starring at me and i look towards him, "You like the view?" I tease. 

Nick giggles, remembering the tiktok sound. "I do, yes" Nick says. 

"You're my best view" I continue. 

"....Meh" He finishes and we laugh. 

"Alright now go shower! I'll meet you downstairs" I yell, throwing him a spare towel to shoo him away. 

"Okay! Alright, i'm going" Nick says. 

I finish getting dressed and make my way downstairs. I look over at the time and realizes it's already noon. 

"Damn, we slept for a while haha" I said, out loud to myself, "Well he did do some traveling, he needed it" I finish.

I start making some scrambled eggs and toast for the two of us as a quick meal. Finishing up just as Nick comes down stairs. 

"Hey just in time, i made some brunch" I say, placing down both our plates at the island where we ate last nights dinner. 

"Awesome, i'm starving" Nick said as he sat down, quickly taking a bite of eggs, a satisfied groan coming from his lips. "These are good!" He says, looking over at me. 

"Haha thanks, they took me 7 minutes to make" I say jokingly. "When do you want to go to the beach?" I ask. 

"Uh.. anytime really, no need to rush. When do you think is a good time?" Nick says, finishing up his plate and leaning back into his seat. "It's a Tuesday, right? It shouldn't be too busy"

"Yeah it is. I was thinking around 2? We can make some snacks for the beach that can be for dinner" I say, getting up and placing Nick and i's plate in the sink. 

"Yeah that sounds good" Nick says, getting up and starts making his way upstairs, "i'm gonna go change real quick into my bathing suit, so don't come in!" I hear Nick say. 

"Alright" I yell back, laughing as i put the dishes in the sink. I look around before opening the fridge again and see what's good to bring, i decide on fruits and sandwiches. 

As i place everything on the counter to make our food for the beach, Nick makes his way downstairs with his wallet and sunglasses in hand. "Whatcha doing master chef?"

"I am making some sandwiches for dinner at the beach, along with some fruit" I say, giggling at the pet name. "Would you like to make your own?"

"Yeah why not" Nick says as he comes beside me to make his sandwich. 

Nick and i start making our sandwiches. I look over at him and throw a piece of ham towards his face. He looks up at me with a confused and shocked impression. "Thank you, i actually needed that" Nick says instead of getting upset, or so i thought. 

I suddenly get hit by a piece of lettuce, i look over at Nick to see him just finishing his sandwich, as if nothing happened. I scoff before laughing, continuing to make my sandwich. 

"Alright perfect, i'm actually gonna go change myself and get the car ready with the chairs and umbrella" I say as i wash my hands. "Do you want to cut up the fruit?" I ask. 

"Okay, and yeah sure, no problem" Nick says before grabbing the fruit. 

"Thanks, ill be quick" I say. 

~

After setting up the car and changing, i make myself back into the kitchen to see Nick all done with the fruit, he decided on strawberries and kiwi. "Hey those are my favourite fruit!" I say, scaring him with my voice. 

"Hi, knocking before would've been great" Nick says with a laugh, "Yes they are, that's why i picked them" 

"That's so nice, well the car is all ready, it's already 1:30 so we can leave now" I say. 

"Yay, beach here we come!" Nick replied.

"You're so stupid" I say. 

We both get into my car and we drive off to the beach. The beach is about a 10-15 minute drive away from my apartment complex. 

I look over to Nick, "Are you excited?" I say. 

"Hell yeah" Nick replies. "It's been forever since i've been to a good beach. The beaches in Texas are okay, but not as great as here, i think?"

I laugh, "Well i think they're pretty great, hot sand, lukewarm sea water, seagulls trying to steal your food, you know, all good stuff" I say. 

Nick laughs, "Yes Clay, drive faster! I cant wait" Nick replies, begging like a child like it's his first time ever going. 

"Alright alright, we're almost there" I say. 

The vibe in the car is very nice and relaxing. We had the windows down and i turn up the volume on the radio. 

Soon enough, we pull into the parking lot at the beach. Nick jumps out and stretches. He looks over to the sandy area where a crowd full of people are already there. 

I get out and turn in the direction Nick is looking. "Looks pretty busy today" I say, closing the car door, "Which probably means it's a good beach day"

"Yeah" Nick replies, walking towards the trunk before looking at me, waiting for me to open it. 

"Hey i gotta pay for parking so i'll carry out some stuff but you go ahead and find a good spot before they're all taken" I say to Nick, popping open the trunk. 

"Okay sounds good, i'll see you soon" Nick says, taking a handful of stuff before making his way over to the beach. 

I watch Nick leave for a moment. 'He looks so cute when he walks' i think to myself. At this point i've accepted it. It's probably so obvious to Nick that i like him but i just don't know what he'll say. I can't just act upon it, what if he hates me forever? I guess we'll see what happens. 

I shake the thoughts out of my head and go over to pay for parking. I grab the rest of the stuff and make my way towards the beach. 

I look around for Nick, quickly spotting him setting up his seat with the umbrella already up. 

I make my way over to Nick, "Hey" I say, setting down my stuff, "You got everything set up quick" 

"I mean, yeah. I found a spot and was waiting for you but you took longer then expected haha" Nick replies. 

"Sorry, but i'm here now!" I yell out. "Did you test out the water?" I ask. 

"No, not yet, but i will now" Nick says before reaching down to take off his shirt.

I tried not to look but i couldn't help it. I quickly look away before he noticed.

"Are you gonna join me?" Nick's voice broke my day dream, waiting for me to take off my shirt to go swim. 

"Oh, yeah sorry" I say shyly. I take off my shirt to see Nick starring directly at my chest and shoulders. "What?" I ask. 

"You.. have so many.. frECKLES!" Nick yells out. "How did I not notice this before? There's so many!!" 

I laugh before pushing his face away, "Yup, that's what white skin and florida sun does to you" I say. 

"That would make sense, they look pretty.." Nick says with a small smile. "It's like connecting the dots, a constellation"

"...thanks dude" I say back with a small smile, blushing slightly. "Race you to the water"

"What-" Is the last thing i hear before sprinting as fast as i can towards the water. I look over my shoulders to see Nick quickly behind me, trying to catch me to slow me down. "Come here!!" 

I start laughing really loudly and hard when i see Nick miss me by an inch away from my arm. I turn back to where i'm going to see my feet in the water. "Haha! I win!"

"NOO-" All the sudden i'm tackled down into the water, like a football player by Nick. 

I felt Nick's arms around my chest as we started to fall into the water, Nick dragging me with him. Once we hit the water, he lets go and we resurface from the salty ocean, both of our hair's wet and no longer dry. 

"Oh my god!" I yell out, coughing as i swallowed a bit of water. "What was that?" 

Nick started dying of laughing when he saw me hacking up the water in my lungs. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Nick finally says after calming down. He comes to my side, placing a hand on my shoulder and starts patting my back. 

I finally feel better as Nick comforts me, "Yes, thank you" I say, sitting down in the ocean to enjoy the warm water. "My god that was an unexpected event" I say before laughing again. 

"I know, i didn't mean to almost kill you. It was the first thing i though of when you reached the water first" Nick says, sitting down as well, in front of me. 

"It's okay dude, it was funny as fuck" I say, looking into his eyes. 

It's silent for a moment, i look out to the ocean and watch how far the water reaches. Out of the corner of my eye, i ses Nick starring at me, not exactly my eyes, but my hair.

I turn towards him when i see his hand reach up, he moves hair out of my eyes that i didn't notice was there before.

He doesn't say anything when he moves my hair, i feel his hand brush against my skin and i freeze, no longer able to move. All i do is stare into his eyes, but Nick's aren't looking into mine, instead glued to my hair. Almost as if he's scared to look at me after that. 

Nick pulls his hand away and looks at me for a split second, quickly looking away and laughing to himself, blush clearly spreading on his cheeks. "Haha, sorry you had hair in your eyes, i never realized how dark your hair gets when it's wet" He says, looking at me again. 

"That's okay.." I say softly, "Yeah my hair colour changes and varies depending on the lighting and when it's wet" I finish, brushing my fingers through my now wet hair. 

"Cool, yeah for me it's just dark overall" Nick replies back, laughing a bit. 

I laugh softly before swimming towards Nick, reaching my hands up towards his hair. His hair feels incredibly soft, like a fluffy new pillow you just bought at the store. It's also very thick and full. Without realizing, i started playing with it for a bit.

I felt Nick's hands rest on my waist as i played with his hair, the physical contact broke my daydream and made me realize what i've been doing for who knows how long. 

I look down into Nick's eyes and smile softly. I bring my hands down into his shoulders and just stare into him. 

I shouldn't be doing this, but i just can't help myself. I slowly started to lean in, and before i knew it, a huge wave came and crashed into both of us. The pressure breaking us apart.

I come back up to the surface only this time to find Nick standing up and coughing like i did before. I couldn't help but laugh out a wheeze. 

Nick looks over at me with very rosy cheeks, unable to speak and hacking up again. 

I walk over and start patting his back, "Maybe we should get out of the water for now" I suggest. 

"Yes please" Nick says with a raspy voice, still rosy cheeks, laughing a bit. 

We walk back to shore and Nick is fine again. We sit on our chairs and enjoy the sun shinning onto our skin. 

I start to think to myself as to what happened in the water. Was Nick and i about to kiss just then? Did he lean in too? Does he feel weird about it now? Is that why he's blushing so much? Oh god, what have i done!

My thoughts were cut off by Nick suggesting we eat some fruit. I agree and we start eating to pass some time. 

Is he ignoring what just happened? Does he know what may have happened? Should i ignore what happened aswell? Or should i bring it up? My mind was going a thousand miles an hour, okay if he's not talking about it, neither should i. Maybe another time. 

I came back from my daydream and looked up at the warm sun through my sunglasses. 

Nick eventually laid down on his beach towel to get some sort of colour on his back. 

I decide this is a perfect time to start playing some music. I connect my phone to my speaker and press shuffle to a random song. 

'Circle' by Post Malone started playing and i left it be, i turned my chair to be towards the sun light and relaxed until my body couldn't handle it anymore. 

~

Time passes and Nick and i ate our late lunch / dinner. We finished eating the fruit and drank some water we brought aswell. 

"You can have the last strawberry" Nick said, taking it out and handing it over to me. 

"Oh, thanks" I say back. As i went to take it out of his hands, our fingers touched for a moment and Nick stayed still, almost as if he was holding his breathe. I take the strawberry and quickly take a bit, pretending i didn't see Nick's reaction to our touch. 

'Is he okay?' I thought to myself. I hope i didn't ruin anything between us, maybe he's just being a bit jumpy today. 

"Wanna go for a walk?" I ask Nick as a change of ideas. 

Nick looks up from his position on the sand to see me, thinking for a moment, "Yeah, sure why not" He says, getting up. 

"Cool" I say. We started walking in a direction i always go to when taking walks. 

We start walking for around 5 minutes until i start seeing seashells dried up on the beach, i jog over to one and pick it up. 

"Look! There's seashells over here" I show Nick, throwing it towards him to which he catches. 

"Oh cool dude! Is there a lot around here?" He asks, his facial expression changed completely from when we started walking. 

I smile back, nodding. We continue our walk and we collect a few seashells on the way. We found a few good ones, some that are broken, and others who still have crabs in them. 

Nick and I both in total collected around 8 seashells so far, we both put them into the pockets of our swim trucks. Eventually, we started to drift into the ocean as the sand started to become very hot. 

"It's really nice, isn't it?" I ask, looking over at Nick. "Do you like the florida beach?" 

"He'll yeah" Nick said, a smile forming on his face. "It's so much warmer then i thought it was going to be, i love it" 

"I'm glad!" I say, colliding my shoulders against his, laughing a bit. 

Nick stumbled a bit and fell into the water. "Oh you're getting it this time" He says, giggling devilishly. 

Next thing i knew i was being splashed by Nick, he was using his feet to kick the water in my direction. "Agh!" I yell out, i run away from him, further into the water. "Come and get me, pretty boy" 

"Pretty boy?" Nick calls out, shocked and ran towards me. 

I got scared for a moment, seeing how fast he was running in the water towards me, an grin plastered onto his face. 

"Oh no" I whisper to myself. I start to turn around to run but got cut off with Nick jumping onto my back, tackling me slightly but i kept my head out of the water. "Agh! You're heavy!" 

I hear Nick gasp behind me, "You calling me fat?" I hear him say, getting off my back. 

"No i'm kidding, I was just saying that to get you off me, and it worked!" I say, laughing and splashing water towards him this time. 

"Wow.." Nick says, getting out of the splash zone, "Well played"

~

Nick and i drive back home from the beach in comfortable silence. We feel the florida breeze hit us with the windows being down as 'Gimme Love' by Joji is playing in the background, people walking down the street can clearly hear from a few miles away. 

I turn to look over at Nick and see him looking out the window, one of his hands leaning against the door with his fingers drumming at the best of the music, the other laying in his lap. I wonder what he's thinking, i ses his lips mumble the lyrics of the song playing. 

In that moment, Nick looks back to me and i quickly look to the road again, making sure we don't crash. 

"Were you just looking at me?" Nick says, a giggle following afterwards. 

"Maybe i was, maybe i wasn't" I say, teasingly. Looking back at him quickly, our eyes meet and we both look away again. 

"The sky looks so pretty" Nick says, mentioning to the sunset sky that's filled with pink and purple colours. 

"Yeah, like you" I say, putting my hand on Nick's, keeping it there for a moment. 

"D'awww" Nick says, putting his other hand on top of mine, "Thank you"

"You're very welcome, pretty boy" I say, using the nick name again. 

To my surprise, he keeps his hand on mine for the rest of the ride. After a few minutes i pull my hand away to turn into my apartment complex, my hand feeling cold without Nick. 

I park the car and we both get out, walking towards my door. 

As we enter in, I look around in the kitchen for a moment before thinking to myself and remembering something. I turn around to face Nick before asking. 

"You wanna get drunk?" 

—  
Word count: 3698


	8. 07 (MATURE CONTENT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: AAAAAHH sorry i left y'all on another cliffhanger last chapter! I just needed a fresh page cuz this one is,,,,sweet and spicy. a few are already expecting this in the comments last chapter so um... oKAY ENJOY 
> 
> WARNING: fluff and may contain,,,,smut (i'm sorry)

NO POV

Nick took that question by surprise and looked up at Clay, trying to find any sight of sarcasm or sign of a joke, but couldn't find anything. "Wait are you actually serious?" Nick asked, creeping a smile on his face. 

"Well duh, why wouldn't I be? You're what, 19? Wait of course you are, i know everything about you. I started drinking at your age, and plus you're with me!" Clay says, as if it were obvious. "It'll be fun" He finishes with a smile. 

Nick thought for a moment, "Well okay... but the truth is, i've never actually gotten fully drunk before" Nick said shyly. 

Clay stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Nick, "Wait you've never gotten drunk-drunk?" Clay asked, shocked.

Nick laughed, "Nope, honest to god, never been 'drunk-drunk'" Nick replied, giggling at Clay's word choice.

"Oh my god, okay well you are now 100% getting drunk with me tonight" Clay said happily. "No exceptions. I got some alcohol, and we won't tell your parents! So shhhh and follow me" Clay says cheekily.

"I- alright, yeah" Nick said, "You got me convince, let's do it" Nick finished, getting excited. 

Nick was kinda nervous, he's only had one drink with his parents and that's it. Nick was happy that his first time getting drunk was going to be with Clay. 

Nick follows Clay into the living rooms, he sat down on the couch as Clay brought out his drinks.

Clay brought out all different sorts of drinks Nick was very aware of but never really tried to the fullest. He brought out a few beers, vodka, a few pre mixed coolers along with juice, shot glasses and red solo cups.

Nick took a quick glance at his phone and saw it was almost 7:30pm, around the perfect time to drink and get drunk at.

~

Nick and Clay both took a shot and downed a beer as fast as they can to see who would finish first and win. Of course, Clay won but it was one way to get drunk as fast as your body would allow.

They both settled with a pre-made drink and sat on the couch together, songs from their shared Spotify playlist was playing in the background.

The two talked about life and their long time goals. Random would you rathers here and there and 2nd grade questions like 'what's your favourite colour?'.

The two obviously knew everything about each other but sometimes when you took a bit too much to drink, you tend to forget. 

The two decided on playing 21 questions although its more asking random fun questions cuz they're only gonna get worse as the night continues...

~

"Okay okay my turn, if you could live anywhere, where would it be?" Clay asked.

"I would honestly live anywhere on this earth as long as it's with the people i care with, like... you" Nick said, "I feel at my happiest when I'm with you and, I don't know, I just feel like living with you would be awesome" He finished, feeling his cheeks warm up, blushing, and smiling like a child.

"That's the sweetest answer you could've ever responded with" Clay said in disbelief. "You'd really want to be anywhere with me?" Clay asked, louder and sitting upwards, looking at Nick.

Nick also sat up like Clay, "Yes of course, why wouldn't I? I would rather see you everyday then every few months" Nick said. "Plus i don't really have many friends back in Texas"

"Aww, well now that I think of it, I would rather live anywhere as long as its with you too!" Clay admitted, a bright, no-teeth-smile plastered on his face. His eyes full of honesty and adore.

Nick gasped, looking around. "So when am i moving in?" He said jokingly.

"You can move in now if you wanna, to be honest" Clay said, "I don't see a problem"

Nick thought for a moment, "I- i still got school dude.." He said.

"Fuck school bro! I only did 2 years of college, and i refused to go back. Look at me, living the dream. Now all i need is you" Clay said loudly.

Throwing his arms in the air and slurring over his words.

"You know if i do that my dad will kill me" Nick said, laughing at the sight of Clay in this situation. "Besides it's not my fault i got accepted into a 4 year program at a university" He said slyly, feeling smarter then Clay even though he's not and doesn't think that intelligence matters.

"...Then do it online" Clay stated, starring into Nick's eyes. Waiting for Nick to reply with the answer he's hoping for.

"Tha- that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea" Nick said. "Wait dude, that could actually work"

"Yeah i know it will! That's why i said it" Clay said smiling, giggling a bit. "Wait wait, but what about everyone else you care about in Texas? Like your family and friends?" Clay asked. 

"Oh, well my parents got each other and they're actually encouraging me to move out and live my own life and stuff" Nick started, "And for friends, i don't really have any after high school, and i never really tried making any others to be honest" Nick finished. 

"Oh no! What happened after high school?" Clay asked. 

Nick thought for a moment and decided to tell Clay, "I honestly don't know, all of the people i was friends with said things and promises to me and don't really mean it. After high school they all kinda forgot about me and made it almost my fault" Nick said. "I guess that makes sense why i got a few trust issues" Nick finished with a small laugh. 

Clay stayed quiet for a moment before speaking, "That really sucks Nick, i don't think i knew that about you. You don't have to feel any of that with me" Clay says leaning back against his couch, "About everything i say and do, it's always what i truly mean. You're my best friend and i can't even imagine loosing you" He finished saying with a smile.

"Okay" Nick said. Nick felt very safe and happy with Clay. He's never had good relationships with his old friends which caused him to develop trust issues. With Clay reassurance, he doesn't have to worry makes him feel better about himself. "Thanks"

"Always dude" Clay said, "Let's take another shot"

"I'm down" Nick said.

Clay leaned forward towards the coffee table and pour the two of them another shot, and another,, and another for good luck.

"Wait hold up i just remembered that this is your first time getting drunk??" Clay realized, "How are you feeling? Anything out of the ordinary?" Clay asked, hoping Nick is having fun.

"Uhm, well i'm definitely feeling something" Nick said. "I kinda feel dizzy, and very energized, and happy, is that normal?" Nick asked. 

"Haha yes that is a very normal feeling for most people, i am one of those people" Clay replied, "It's normal to feel dizzy, but if you feel too dizzy, you may throw up. But you should be fine"

"Oh god i don't want to throw up.." Nick replied, "How about you? Are you at your drunk-drunk feeling?" Nick asked.

"Yes i very much am. Which is good because if i am, then u most certainly are too considering we drank the same thing at the same time, and we weight around the same" Clay said.

Nick smiled, he definitely felt different which made him know he was drunk. 

Before Nick could reply, a song from the playlist started playing and they both look at each other, gasping.

"Oh my gosh, yes" Clay yelled out, leaning deep against the couch and looking over at Nick, ready to mouth the lyrics.

Nick reacted the same way Clay did and too relaxed into the couch and enjoyed the vibe they both seemed to enjoy.

'I was a girl in the village doing alright  
Then I became a princess overnight,'

Clay looked over at Nick and started mouthing the lyrics, getting into it and adding his hands in motion.

'Now I gotta figure out how to do it right  
So much to learn and see'

Nick was too mouthing the lyrics, laughing every so often at Clay's action. Eventually joining in with Clay and acting like idiots.

'Up in the castle with my new family  
In a school that's just for royalty'

Nick and Clay couldn't believe they both bonded over a kids song but they can't help it. They both admitted of watching it and loved the theme song, so much to the point they memorized the lyrics.

'A whole enchanted world is waiting for me  
I'm so excited to be...'

"SOFIA THE FIRST!" Clay yelled out, laughing as he couldn't help but sing the lyrics.

'I'm finding out what being royal's all about'

"SOFIA THE FIRST!" Nick joined in with Clay, laughing.

"MAKING MY WAY ITS AN ADVENTURE EVERYDAAYYY" Clay sang his heart out, watching Nick and pointed at him. 

"SOFIAAA" Nick sang, laughing.

"It's gonna be my time" Clay sang, putting a hand on his chest.

"To show them all that I'm.." Nick continued the lyric.

"Sofia the FIIIIIIRST" They sang in unison.

Clay and Nick both laughed as hard as they both possibly could after the song ended, trying to catch their breath.

The song soon changed into a smoother type of vibe the two seem to enjoy.

As Clay and Nick's laughter finally calmed down, they both looked into each other's eyes. 

Nick couldn't look away, no matter how much he tried, his eyes were glued to his.

Clay starred back into Nick's eyes, feeling himself calm down by just looking into them. The deep brown abyss that you could get lost into.

Nick's mind went blank, he didn't know if it was because of alcohol of because of Clay's presents.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He can't hide these feelings from him anymore.

His body couldn't handle holding back.

He suddenly felt himself leaning in. He couldn't stop. Everything is happening so fast.

Clay felt Nick's lips on his, and fireworks went off in his mind. He never realized that that's what he's been waiting for.

Why he's never had an interest in girls.

Why he was always there for Nick.

Why he liked Nick so much.

It was because of Nick.

Without realizing, Nick pulled away after what felt like forever. Clay opened his eyes to look over towards Nick. He brought his fingers up to his lips, breathing slightly.

Nick's face froze up, realizing what he'd just done and from the look on Clay's face, he didn't know what to do.

Before he could respond, Clay pulled Nick back in for another, deeper kiss.

Clay licked Nick's bottom lip, to which he opened his mouth, allowing him to exploring into his mouth.

Nick tastes like sweet honey and alcohol they've been drinking earlier. The sweet and sour flavour devouring onto his tongue, making him eager for more.

He placed one of his hands at the back of Nick's head, the other on his neck, pulling him closer. Tugging slightly on the strands at the back of his neck, earning a slight moan from the younger boy.

Clay tasted like fruit. Like strawberries and kiwis, the same fruit they ate earlier at the beach along with alcohol but it didn't matter. Nick held onto Clay's face as they kissed, never wanting this moment to end.

Clay pulled away this time to catch his breathe, still holding onto Nick and looking into his eyes.

Nick couldn't look back. He was scared as to what was going to happen after this and looked away, anywhere but Clay.

"I don't- I don't regret what just happened" Clay said, choking on his words.

Nick's expression changed, looking up at Clay, "Me either" He said.

Clay smiled, moving Nicks hair out of his eyes and rubbing his finger along his cheek.

~ A LOT OF FLUFF / LEMON ~

Clay suddenly climbed onto Nick's lap, straddling his legs. "...Is this okay?" Clay said.

"Mhmm" Nick said quickly, his hands automatically landing on Clays hips, looking up at him with hot pink, rosy cheeks.

Clay giggled a bit, "..good" He said before leaning down to kiss Nick again. Clay's hand found themselves onto Nick's cheeks, leaning deeper into the kiss, making Nick's neck go back and lean against the couch.

Nick couldn't control his emotions, he started to trail his hands under Clays shirt, up his back and towards his shoulders, scratching it back down until his hands landed back on his hips.

Clay pulled away and took off his shirt in a swift motion.

As Clay was taking off his shirt, Nick couldn't help but stare, sure he's seen it before at the beach but it felt like it's the first time he's seen it. All the pretty freckles covered his slightly tanned skin made his eyes lustful.

Clay caught him starring, "Like what you see?" Clay teased.

"Hell yeah" Nick said, no longer hiding his feelings before bringing his hands up to feel Clay's bare chest. He laughed before taking off Nick's shirt as well.

Clay watched Nick underneath him, he was looking around like a lost puppy. Clay smiled and placed a hand on Nick's cheek to make him look up at him.

"Darling, you're so pretty, it hurts" Clay said before capturing his lips on his again.

Nick took that by surprised and blushed a deep shade of red, his breathe tightening as he's never been called that before, especially by Clay.

Clay starts to kiss down Nick's jaw and latches onto his neck, kissing and licking everywhere that was exposed.

Nick quickly turned into a moaning mess and was squirming beneath Clay as he sucked on a specific spot on his collarbone. His hand gripping onto Clay's shoulder and was soon tangled into Clay's hair.

Clay got turned on by hearing Nick moan and sucked harder on the specific spot, pressing his hips into him, grinding a little.

Nick couldn't handle the pleasure he was getting and pushed Clay's face out of his neck, breathing heavily and looking at him like he was crazy.

"What~ Can't handle this..?" Clay said cheekily, trailing his finger down Nick's bare chest. 

Nick looked at Clay's finger as it trailed down his chest and looked back up at Clay, just to be met with his eyes again. 

Nick looked away blushing, "N- no.. It's not that" Nick said, embarassed, "You're just doing so much to me, I can't take it"

"Well maybe that's because I can't help myself" Clay said sweetly, rubbing his thumb across Nick's cheek like he did before. "Let's move upstairs"

Nick took that by surprise but didn't complain and followed Clay towards the stairs. 

As they made their way up the stairs, Nick blushed at what just happened on the couch, he couldn't believe he was kissing his best friend that he's been crushing on for who knows how long, and that Clay likes him back! Nick followed Clay through the door to their shared room. 

The moment the two were inside, Clay closed the door and pushed Nick up against his wall. He grabbed ahold of his hands, pinning them beside his head. 

Nick gasped, looking around him before looking at Clay who was towering over him, damn you height difference! Nick smiled shyly and laughed, unsure what's about to happen next. He felt his heartbeat in his throat, nervous and excited. 

Clay giggled and looked up and down Nick, "Hi~" Clay said before attacking his lips again, pushing his body against Nick's as he continued. 

Nick knew that was gonna happen and kissed back he couldn't help but attempt to break free, he wanted to touch Clay's body too. 

Clay noticed Nick was trying to escape and pulled away, "Nah ah ah!" Clay teased, tightening his grip on his wrists slightly without hurting him. 

Clay reconnecting their lips again and pressed his knee up between Nick's legs, earning a moan from the younger boy. He let go of Nick's wrists and slowly trailed them down to the waist of his jeans, undoing them. 

Clay pulled away from their kiss and leaned towards his ear, "Darling, are you ready for more?" Clay said seductively, pulling back to face him and giving him a slug look. 

Nick just nodded in return. Clay smiled before lifting him up from the wall and laying him down on the bed. 

Nick couldn't believe what was happening in front of him, 'Is this a bad idea?' Nick thought it himself, No.. this would never be a bad idea. If anything, it was one of the greatest ideas to ever happened to him. Who knew Clay was so dominant...

~ SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT ~

Nick's thoughts were interrupted by Clay pulling down his pants. Clay positioned himself between Nick's thighs and started palming him through his boxers, earning a moan from Nick. 

Clay looked up at him and slowly started pulling Nick's underwear down completely, revealing his extremely hard member. 

Clay automatically licked Nick all around before entering it into his mouth, motioning his head up and down slowly, using his tongue. 

Nick moaned and groaned loudly as Clay continued, throwing his head back and looking back down at Clay.

Nick placed his hand on his cheek and trailed it up to petting his hair, moving it out of his face. 

Clay looked up at Nick as he continued giving a bj to Nick. Seeing his flustered face as he took Nick's member whole, using his throat, surprisingly not gagging. 

Nick couldn't believe his eyes, moaning more every second as Clay gave him head. 

Clay continued for a few more minutes. "I-i'm close" Nick said, with a shaky breathe. 

Clay bobbed it head up and down a few more times before taking Nick's member out of his mouth, giving him a hand job as he licked the tip. A line of drool and precum connecting the two.

As Nick mentioned that he was coming, Clay quickly entered the tip into his mouth, allowing Nick's surprisingly sweet taste to fill his mouth and swallowed it down. 

Clay looked back up to Nick after finishing him off, meeting his eyes. Nick was still breathing hard, finally slowing down. 

Nick sat up and grabbed ahold of Clay's face, bringing it close to his. He looked into his eyes for a moment before pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Clay quickly crawled onto Nick, pushing him down into the mattress. Clay kissed him back with just as much passion, slipping his tongue inside of Nick's mouth once again. Nick could taste himself but didn't care, all he wanted was Clay in his arms. 

Before Clay could start anything, Nick broke their kiss and flipped them around and remove Clay's pants. 

With the sudden position change, Clay moaned out in shock but quickly smiled and looked into Nick's eyes. Automatically placing his hands on his waist. 

After Nick took off Clay's pants, he started grinding his crotch up against Clay's, causing friction between the two. 

Clay moaned at the sudden contact he received from Nick and wrapped his arms tightly around Nick's neck, burying his face in the crook of his collarbone. 

Nick continued grinding against Clay, both of their groins rubbing against each other with only Clay's boxers separating the two. Nick pulled Clay out of his neck to kiss him again. 

Clay's hand slowly trailed down Nick's back and landed towards his ass before slapping it hard.

Nick moaned in their kiss, only kissing Clay deeper than before. 

Clay's hands traveled back up to Nick's waist and kept them there.

Nick started tugging at Clay's boxers, attempting to pull them down with one hand. 

Clay laughed and lifted his hips upwards and helped Nick remove them completely. 

Once both boys were completely naked, the two broke apart and Nick slowly got off Clay, grabbing onto his arm for Clay to follow and soon enough be back on top, hovering over Nick. 

Clay looked into Nick's eyes and all he saw was lust and love. Nick placed his hands Clay's cheeks, pulling him down for another kiss. 

Clay pulled away and asked Nick if it he wanted to continue, referring to them going all the way. 

"Are you sure?" Clay looked at Nick, "We can always stop if you want" Clay asked, making sure Nick was positive on this. 

"Yes, i've never been more sure in my life. I'm begging you, please continue" Nick responded, wanting to do this with Clay, pleading for him to continue. 

Clay smirked and took no time to waste. He reached into his drawer and grabbed lube and a condom, quickly coming back to the bed. 

Clay lathered his first, middle and ring finger with lube. "Are you ready?" He said, slowly teased Nick's entrance. 

Nick moaned out, "Yes" He said before feeling Clay push his first finger into him. Clay deeply kisses him at the same time to distract Nick from the pain, intertwining his free hand with Nick's. 

Nick groaned in discomfort between their kiss as Clay's fingers went in and out in a smooth motion. Clay kissed Nick harder and deeper to distract him as he entered a second one, stretching him out, not wanting to hurt him. 

Nick's discomfort slowly started to turn into pleasure the more Clay fingered him.

As Clay continued, Nick broke their kiss as he moaned loudly and arched his back, throwing his head deeper into the pillows beside him as Clay's fingers went in harder and deeper, pushing up against his prostate. 

Clay grinned at the sight and continued on for a bit longer. "C-Clay!! P-please stop~ Aah.. i-if you do that, i'm gonna explode!" Nick said through moans, panting really loudly at the sudden wave of pleasure came to an end. 

"P-please, i can't take it anymore" Nick said, "E-enter me" he finished with a small, tired breath. Clay took that by surprise and quickly slipped on the condom and applied lube. 

As Clay got into position, lining up his member to Nick's entrance, he leaned down to kiss Nick once again. 

Nick wrapped his arms around Clay's neck, preparing for what's about to happen next. 

Clay slowly pushed inside of Nick, going smooth and slow to not hurt him. Nick was visibly uncomfortable, as Clay waited patiently for Nick to adjust to his size, he kissed him and place his fingers on his cheek soothingly. "Tell me when you're ready"

When Nick nodded, Clay slowly started to move. Keeping a steady rhythm they both seemed to enjoy. 

Nick moaned out in pleasure, the feeling of Clay inside of him is a new and enjoyable sensation he adored and pleaded for more. 

Nick gripped onto Clay's shoulders and dug his nails into his skin, his breathe shaking as Clay groaned and pounded in and out of him. 

"Go.. f-faster Clay, please~" Nick stuttered through his shaky breath. 

Clay took no time to waste and went faster as Nick requested. Going in deeper each thrust and moaning out, "Fuck Nick, you're so hot"

Nick smiled with red cheeks plastered onto his face, leaning up towards him and connecting their lips, kissing his deeply and passionately. 

All the sudden, Nick was hit with a large wave of pleasure, he moaned out loudly as Clay hit his prostate. "Agh! Mmm there! Right there, Clay" Nick said as he arched his back. 

Clay continued to pound into the boy underneath him in the same spot. Watching his face full of pleasure, both of their moans filling the air. 

Nick mentioned to Clay that he was close which caused Clay to pump Nick's member at the same rhythm of his thrusts. 

Nick couldn't handle the pleasure any longer and moaned out a high pitch groan as he climaxed onto both of their chest. 

Clay came soon after at the sight of Nick's face, the two out of breath. Once everything slowed down, Clay kissed him softly and slowly pulled out after a few minutes. 

Clay threw out the condom and cleaned his and Nick's stomach. Clay came back to Nick side and hugged him tightly, pulling his close to his side. 

Clay placed sweet kisses all over Nick's face to which Nick laughed at. The two decided to crawl under the covers and get comfortable. 

Clay, once again, automatically pulled Nick close to him and cuddled him, wanting to be as close as possible while they both drifted off to sleep. 

Nick was in heaven, he was laying against Clay's chest and could hear his steady heartbeat and breathing. He felt happy and safe, finally able to fall asleep. 

—  
Word Count: 4142  
(this is my longest chapter god damn)


	9. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: HI SORRY FOR SUCH LATE UPDATE AAAAA BUT HERE IT ISSSS! it's the morning after... hope you enjoy~
> 
> WARNING: fluff!  
> (okay so like kinda in the middle of this story i realized this amazing idea: it's them, but they're eboys,,, like skater/gay/stoner/hot guyS)

Nick's POV

I suddenly wake up in Clay's bed and i can't remember anything from last night. How did i get in bed so quickly? I try looking around but a huge headache comes rushing into my brain, making me wince as i remembered alcohol... "So this is what it feels like hungover?" Fuck. 

I hear slight shuffling beside me and look over to see Clay's bare back, okay at least he's still here. I look around the room a bit more until i look back at Clay, "Holy shit, how the fuck did he get those scratch marks on his back??" I thought to myself, i don't remember seeing those at the beach.

I finally decided to get up and move from under the sheets, "Wait what the—" i say under my breath, i freeze up and look underneath the covers. My eyes widen as i realizes i'm naked and i stare up at the ceiling.

What the fuck happened last night. 

I get nervous, not wanting to think about what might have actually happened and wonder if i just accidentally took my boxers off during the night. I lift up the covers again to look over at Clay, only to be met with his ass. My eyes grew even larger as i realize what might have happened. 

I decide it's best to get up to go into the bathroom and get dressed to let Clay sleep and think this through. 

The moment i start getting up, i feel a sharp pain in my lower back and ass, "W-what???" I think, my whole body feels numb. I grit my teeth as i fight through the pain and try to be as quiet as possible. 

I see my pants on the floor and quickly pick it up as make my way to the bathroom. The moment i close the bathroom door, i let out a breath i didn't realize i was holding in and walk over towards the mirror, and what i saw was not what i was expecting. 

My hair was a mess and my neck was covered in bruises, my hips had some too but it wasn't too visible, my back was slightly scratched like Clay's and i had a red hand print on my ass. The more i looked at myself, i finally regain memories of last night. 

I slap my hand over my jaw dropped mouth as i realize what has officially happened. I fucked Clay last night, or.. he fucked me.. either way, we fucked. we fucking fucked. 

I realized that now is not the time to freak out and quickly got dressed. I slowly opened the door only to find that Clay was no longer in bed, most likely downstairs. 

I look around the room and debate what to do. Clay has most likely realized he was naked too, and may have put the idea that we fucked as well, but what if he doesn't remember? Or doesn't want to remember? Or thinks it's weird and gross we slept together? What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he wants me to leave? 

I started breathing heavily as all the 'what if' thoughts were coming in and out and i take a deep breath, attempting to calm myself down. My head is still killing me like crazy and i breathe out, I look around and grab a hoodie off the ground before walking towards the door, "I guess it now or never"

I make my way downstairs and smell breakfast already being cooked. I slowly peek my way around the kitchen only to see a shirtless Clay facing away from me. He's wearing a apron and making pancakes. 

I silently watch in awe and blush deeply, the events from last night coming into my mind again, but was soon interrupted by Clay's voice, catching me from around the corner. 

"Oh! Hi good morning~" Clay said softly, walking over towards me and looks me up and down, "How are you feeling?"

I look up at his soft eyes and look away quickly, blushing. "I-i'm okay, my head is killing m-me thought" I stutter out. 

Clay laughs a bit "Yeah, that's what having a hang over's like, i have advil if you'd like one" Clay said, looking down at me. "Nice hoodie" He said before making his way back to the pancakes. 

I look down and realize it was one of his hoodies that were huge on me. "Oh! I didn't even notice, i'm sorry-" I say, watching over to the kitchen and sit down carefully. 

"-No no! It's fine, it looks cute on you" Clay says before giving me an advil and a glass of water, "Here, this will help with the pain" 

I look up at him and blush, taking the advil along with the water, "Thanks" I say, quietly. 

The mood in the kitchen feels really heavy for me but Clay seems to be having a great time. Does he.. not remember? He is casually flirting, this doesn't make sense anymore. 

I clear my throat slowly before talking again, "S-so um, about last night.." I spoke up, "do you.. remember what happened?" I shyly ask, scared of what he'll respond. 

I watch Clay stop dead in his tracks at what he was doing, thinking for a moment before talking again. "Well it depends, do you remember what happened last night..~?" Clay asked, still facing away from me. 

I didn't know what to respond at first but decided to anyway, "Uhm i remember bits and pieces, yes.." I said. Clay didn't reply for a few seconds which made me worried. "..b-but if you don't want to remember about last night i completely understand, if you want me to leave i can do that as well-" I added quickly before stopping myself when i saw Clay whipped around. 

He turned, facing me and we locked eyes for a moment, but i quickly broke it, feeling embarrassed and nervous at what he'll say. 

I heard Clay walk over to me and felt his hand on my cheek, turning my face slightly up to look at him. I looked back at him with an expression i can't even read. What is he doing..?

Before i could say anything, Clay's voice is heard. "I do remember what happened last night, and i don't want to forget about it" He finished, his green orbs starring deep into mine. 

I gasped out, shocked at his words, still feeling frozen and unable to move. I wanted to say something, do something, anything to show that i too, didn't want to forget about it. I felt a smile creepily formed on my face and my eyes softened. I feel Clay's thumb brush only my cheek and his eyes averting down to my lips. 

Next thing i know, Clay was leaning in to my face, closing the gap between us. I felt his lips on mine once again, kissing me sober. I automatically wrap my arms around his neck, returning the kiss and felt my face heat up again. 

Clay pulled back, both of us breathing heavily as looked into my eyes once more. "I really like you, Nick. I think i've always have, i've never felt any of this when i was with girls before." He said, "Everything makes sense now"

I blush deeply and smile, i place a hand on his cheek before replying. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Clay. Ever since i came here, it felt different and amazing. I'm so happy you feel the same, i though i was gonna loose you" I say back. 

Clay's face lit up, "I would never leave you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.." He said, kissing my cheek, "..I guess getting drunk was a good thing" He finished, laughing. 

I laugh back, i turn over to look at the stove and realize that a pancake is still being cooked. "H-hey, i think the pancake is gonna burn..." I say quickly. 

Clay's face whipped around, "Oh shit!" He says and he rushes back, quickly flipping it. "I saved it!" 

"Yay!" I cheer, laughing. I get up and walk over to him as he continues to make the pancakes. I can't help but watch in glee as he cooks, i'm so bad at cooking but i want to try and make it up to him considering he bought dinner last night and is making breakfast. 

"Do you need some help?" I ask from behind him, i wrap my arms around him waist and kiss his shoulder, or as much as i can considering i'm shorter then him.

Clay holds onto my arm before turning to me, pulling me into his side, "You don't have to if you still feel gross from your hangover, but if you want, you can take out some fruit for the pancakes~" He says, happily. 

I look back at him and nod, 'That's pretty easy' I think to myself as i go to the fridge and start taking the fruit out. 

~

When breakfast is finished being made, Clay and i sit at the table and eat in a comfortable silence. 

Clay spoke up after a minute, "So what do you want to do today?" He asked, taking a bit of his chocolate and fruit, covered in whipped cream pancake. 

I look out the window and think for a minute, "Uhm.. well it looks a bit cloudy outside, we could just stay in and play minecraft considering we went to the beach yesterday" I suggest. 

"Yeah that sounds pretty fun, like a lazy pjday" He said, laughing. 

"Yeah" I say, i notice there's a bit of chocolate on his face and chuckle a bit. "You've got a bit of chocolate on your face.." I say pointing to my face. 

"I do? Where?" Clay says, whipping the opposite side of where it is. 

I laugh a bit more before reaching up, "N-no, it's right here" I reply, scooping it up before licking my finger clean. "Mmm~ it's good"

Clay laughed a bit with blush on his face. 

~

Clay and i finished breakfast and clean up together before sitting down on the couch, turning on the TV with Clay beside me. 

We watch a random episode of Rick and Morty and we watch, talking here and there. 

During the show, i laugh and remember something, "O-oh my god! I completely forgot to mention, guess what i brought~?" I say excitedly, turning towards Clay with a large smirk on my face. 

Clay looked back at me with a smile on his face, "What, what did you bring?" He asked eagerly. 

"No no, you have to guess! Come on try guessing, we've talked about this before" I said, a large smirk still on my face. 

Clay thought of a moment before looking back at me with a shocked face, maybe having a good guess at what i brought. "No- no you did not bring what i think you brought" Clay said. 

"What is it, Clay? What is it that you think i brought?" I say, teasing him as i wiggle my eyebrows up and down. 

Clay looked around before leaning close to me, "...Is it weed?" Clay whispered, laughing after saying that. 

I laugh out too, "W-why did you whisper it?? And yeah it is weed" I say, biting my lip as i smile at him. 

Clay slapped a hand on his mouth before looking at me with wide eyes. "No way! No way!" Clay said, a smile forming on his face. "Damn you savage, bringing that onto the plane, geez. Well at least you're good"

"Yup, you wanna sesh later today?" I asked, pointing towards outside. 

"Well duh, wait how about now? It's already like past noon, it'll be fun" Clay suggested, looking over to me if i'd want to too.

"Oh hell yeah" I say, standing up, "Let's go, i'll get the stuff ready" I start walking up the stairs along with Clay near me. 

I change into some comfortable clothes to help get into the vibe and grab the stuff. I find Clay in the bathroom and i walk in, seeing him look at his back through the mirror.

He locks eyes with me and i blush, looking away in embarrassment. "What the fuck happened to my back??" Clay says, shocked but amused look on his face. 

I laugh a bit more looking down at my nails, "..Uhm, maybe i did~?" I say, walking over towards him and showing my long nails, still a bit of nail polish on the ends. I go up behind him and trail my finger tips over the scratches, "Do they hurt?" 

Clay looked at me through the mirror and shake his head, "N-no, I'm scared to see if i didn't anything to you" He said, turning around to face me. 

I smile up at him and lean in to kiss him sweetly. "W-well.. when i first woke up, my ass and back were so sore i was barely able to stand" I say laughing, "Aaaand..." I say, pulling my jeans down and lifting my shirt to expose fresh finger bruises into my hips and waist. "...these~" 

Clay's eyes widened when he saw those and placed gentle hands on my sides, rubbing them soothingly. "Oh my god.. i'm sorry baby" He says before kissing me again, this time wrapping his arms around me a bit and licking my bottom lip, asking for permission. To which i open and allow his tongue inside, exploring my mouth. 

Clay moans during the kiss and my fingers find a way in his hair, gripping the locks slightly before pulling away, smiling. 

I get out of his grasp and slap his ass teasingly. "Comon, get ready so we can smoke"

"Okay okay~" Clay replied, pulling on plaid sweats and a white large hoodie. 

—  
to be continued (very soon!)  
Word Count: 2318


	10. 09

Once they were both ready, Clay lead Nick towards the back window and smiled back at him. "Let's go up here"

They were going out on the back of his roof which had a pre-set up chill area. "Holy shit this is so nice!" Nick exclaim, sitting down on one of the blankets. 

"Thanks, i figure this spot would work" Clay said, looking around before sitting down next to him. "I always use to come here to look at the stars on the cooler nights" 

Nick looked back out into the sky and breathed in the fresh air, "That sounds so nice" He replied, opening up a ziplock bag of a pre-rolled joint, along with his lighter he always keeps on him. "You ready?"

Clay looked back at him and smiled widely, "Yes of course"

SESH FIT CHECK::  
Clay is currently wearing plaided pj pants along with an oversized white hoodie  
Nick is still wearing Clay's hoodie but changed into g r e y sweat pants  
The two also wearing fuzzy socks. 

Nick lit the rolled up joint first, slowly dragging in and letting the weed burn and turn into ash. Slowly but quickly, he inhaled the smoke, automatically reaching his brain and relaxing into the new familiar feeling of being high. His headache immediately leaving as it burned his throat just the tiniest bit. 

Nick then gave it to Clay and lit it again for him, watching as he experience the same emotional roller coaster of mixed feelings and satisfaction as he too fell into the high state. 

The two passed the joint back and forth until it was done, automatically relaxing into the head rushed feeling they've both been excited to do since this morning. 

"You feel good babe?" Nick asked, turning towards Clay with a smile on his face. 

"This feels incredibly insane, i can't feel my hands" Clay said, wide eyes with a smile on his face that soon turned into a wheeze. 

Nick just shook his head and giggled as well. 

After their smoke sesh, the two walked back inside and decided on watching a movie together. 

The position went from sitting beside one another to Nick laying down with Clay on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. 

In the middle of the movie, Clay's head popped up and looked up into Nick's eyes, starring into his deep green ones lovingly. 

Nick clearly caught him looking and smiled, bringing his hand into his thick hair and brushed through his curls. "Whatcha looking at?" He asked. 

Clay didn't respond for a moment before leaning up to connect their lips, missing the feeling of his lips on his. The kiss soon became heated as Nick held his face still, taking charge and deepening their kiss right away. 

When they finally pulled away, the two looking back into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. 

"I love you" Clay said first, a shade of pink crossing his face. 

Nick looked in awe, "I love you more" He said before connecting their lips once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 509  
> ~  
> SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER HAHAH okay guys... this is gonna be sad but as most of u probably guessed, this is the end of this story. i kinda stopped feeling it since like november and i didn't want to leave this story without an ending so here's a half-ass ending! i hope you guys overall liked this story :)   
> BUT AT LEAST IM WRITTING IN MY ONE SHOT!!!! so you guys should go check that out if u like smut and fluffy stories❤️  
> thank you for being here and i'll see y'all the next time i update the one shot! byee

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally not a dream and sapnap fanfiction haha what are you talking about?
> 
> NOT A GEORGE FANFIC. NOT A GEORGE FANFIC. IVE SEEN TOO MANY. THIS AINT ONE.


End file.
